


The Omega Games

by EllariahMorningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Angel Lore (Supernatural), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cussing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllariahMorningstar/pseuds/EllariahMorningstar
Summary: In the Host of Heaven, there are Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Follow the story of an Omega reader finding herself in an awkward situation between two potential lovers. Will she have to choose? Or maybe she's just what her two Alphas need. Note: The archangels in this work are based off the archangels off Supernatural. You may recognize some of the other angels' names, but this does not take place in the Supernatural Universe.
Relationships: Archangel Lucifer x Reader, Archangel Michael x Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter One

“Die, fucker, die!” Purah yells as she swings her halberd, severing the heads off of three leviathan at once. Amitiel rolls her eyes at you before joining the fray. You watch as Amitiel’s whip snakes through the air, grabbing one of the monsters before it could attack Purah from her blindspot. Sighing, your grip tightens on your sword, blue flames crackling to life along the blade.

You and your two sisters were Doreshki, a class of female warrior angels. God had created the Doreshki in groups of three, sisters who remained together always as they fought at each other’s sides. Doreshki were blessed with exceptional skills in battle, especially when fighting with their unit. However, if one Doreshki in a unit died, the other two would soon follow suit, even if they didn’t sustain any battle wounds. It was often said the separation became too much to bear. 

Your body danced in tune with your blade, blood painting the battered earth in Purgatory. You and your sisters were stationed here at the moment for population control, as well as a good workout. It would be the last time the three of you would be able to leave Heaven for a while. Once this was done, the three of you would have to help with preparations for the Omega Games, and would not be able to hunt again until all the festivities were over.

The Omega Games was a holiday of sorts for angels, only occurring once every thousand years. It was similar to the humans’ Valentine’s Day, except it was an entire week instead of one day. For the first day, all of the heavenly host convened together, reuniting as one family while subtly scouting for prospective mates. Many angels choose a different mate each time, while some choose their same old flame. Angels weren’t bonded together… unless a child was conceived, but that was rare. 

The second day and third day was reserved for courting. Alphas usually presented their love interests with unique gifts to garner favor. Omegas, in turn, liked to tease and flirt relentlessly. Betas often did a mixture of both. Usually by the end of the third day, most angels had someone in mind. Then on the fourth day, the games officially would begin. However, participation was consensual, and some angels choose to hang back every games to guard Heaven. 

Omegas and more submissive Betas would gather together near the gates of Heaven, overlooking the Earth. The archangel Gabriel would blow his horn once, and the omegas and betas would pour into the skies. To the lucky enough humans to see this event during their nighttime hours, it would seem like a meteor shower. After giving them a fair headstart, Gabriel would blow his horn a second time, allowing the Alphas and remaining Betas to give chase.

The pursuing angels had twenty-four hours to find and catch their lovers. Some Omegas and Betas made it easy, hiding in plain sight or going as far to turn around and chase their pursuers in return. Some lived for the thrill, and would hide out until almost the last moment before letting their lovers catch them. After the twenty-four hours were up, all angels returned to Heaven, regardless if they had found their other half or not. The new (or old) couples would return to the nests Omegas and Betas had made, and passionate lovemaking would ensue. Days five, six, and seven were spent in the nest, worshipping bodies and wings until the festivities were over.

Usually with each Omega Games, about two or three angels in the entire host would become pregnant. Angel children were scarce, but were considered a blessing. The two parents would become mates for life, and were free to try for more children or just spend time with each other and the one child they shared. You huff softly, clearing your thoughts as you ran the last leviathan through the heart, black goo sizzling into the blue flames.

“Is that all of them?” Purah looks around, looking severely disappointed. She has hoped this small mission would have lasted a bit longer… until she would remember what you all would be returning to. Purah was the most excited about the Omega Games. She loved to take a new lover each time, and even more so loved to brag about all the attention she got afterwards. Both you and Purah were Omegas, and Amitiel was a Beta.

“We could search closer to that creek we saw a few miles back.” Amitiel suggests, wanting to delay returning to Heaven for just a bit longer. She always chose not to participate, and was usually alone until you and Purah returned. Purah was unaware, but you knew the truth of the matter. Amitiel was in love with someone she couldn’t have. She had a lifelong crush on an Alpha, but the Alpha-Beta relationship wasn’t the main problem. An Alpha-Beta couple could make it work, with a lot of effort. The issue was she had fallen for an archangel. Raphael. Most archangels refrained from participating in the Omega Games.

“I vote we search the creek.” You speak up, moving decisively that way. Your two sisters moved to flank you in that direction. It was the second nature of the Doreshki to stay together, to move as a pack. “Besides, we still have a few more hours until the gates close.”

“Yeah, but the best seats at the gathering get taken quickly!” Purah pouts, plump lower lip quivering. She was a typical Omega; she loved to be the center of as much Alpha attention she could get. From the way she acted to the way she dressed, Purah attracted a lot of attention. You and Amitiel shared a secret smile, making a secret pact NOT to have some of the best seats. Purah would garner enough attention regardless.

“Just a few more hours. Please.” Amitiel begs, drawing a loud huff from Purah. “I’ll even let you pick my outfit for tomorrow.” Amitiel offers hesitantly, and a mischievous smirk covers Purah’s face.

“Deal. But I pick yours too, Zar.” Purah nudges you gently. For Amitiel’s sake, you agree. “I can’t wait! I already have my dress ready! It’s PINK!” She squeals, excitedly swinging her halberd overhead. Purah had been obsessed with the color pink ever since she found a pink flower at the time of creation. It was her favorite color.

“Really? We would never have guessed.” Amitiel replies, an easygoing smile on her face as your unit stumbles on a few more leviathan on the creekbed. Soon after, the enemies were vanquished, and the three of you slowly returned to Heaven. On the way back to your unit’s quarters, you all passed by another Doreshki unit. Dinevah, Seket, and Laylah. Anahera, the young nestling of Laylah, played with her two aunts as they tossed her back and forth, encouraging her to fly. Laylah raises an arm in greeting, and the three of you do the same.

Angels tended to be very protective of their young. Usually only the parents would interact with the little one until they were older, but Doreshki were a bit different due to their pack nature. If a Doreshki bore a child, the other two in the unit usually cared for the child as well.

“Damn. That will never be us.” Purah says once you are far enough away. “I hate kids. They’re noisy, messy, and get into everything! They only cause trouble!” She complains, and you and Amitiel share a knowing glance. A certain sister of yours fell into that description as well.

“Come on, let’s get our nests ready for tomorrow. Purah, you haven’t even started yours yet!” You gently remind her. Purah playfully punches you on the arm before running ahead. As the three of you finally reach your quarters, you see a group of Beta Doreshki talking excitedly. They wave your group over, excited grins on their faces.

“Did you hear the news? One of the archangels is planning to participate in the Omega Games!” One of them chatters excitedly. You carefully watch Amitiel’s face go pale. Purah, however, lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Oh, is it Gabriel? It’s been four Omega games since I’ve had him.” She says with a dramatic hair flip, not so subtly bragging. Of the four archangels, Gabriel was the only one who had ever participated in the Omega Games. He did not participate each time, but it wouldn’t necessarily have been considered unusual for him.

“No, it’s not him.” One of the betas whispers, her eyes bright. “It’s one of the others.” A small squeak forces its way out of Amitiel’s mouth, and she disappeared into your quarters. You sigh softly, but a hopeful smile comes to your face. If anyone deserved a chance with an archangel, it was your sister Amitiel.

“Where she’s going?” Purah asks, brows furrowed as her eyes watch the closing door. She shakes her head, returning her attention to the betas. “Well, if another one of the archangels is participating, he’s MINE.” She says confidently, eyes crackling with primal omega power. Of course she saw this as a challenge. Escaping her notice as she banters with the betas, you follow after your other sister, finding her desperately trying to get a nest in order in her room.

“Do you want some help?” You ask softly after knocking on the door to her room. Amitiel doesn’t seem to hear you, trying to throw something together last minute. You head swiftly to your room and start to collect some of your more treasured blankets and pillows, desecrating your own nest in the process. You carry the pile to Amitiel’s room. “Here, use these.” You say, piling the heap on the floor. Amitiel’s eyes flash over to you, full of anxiety, despair, but also hope.  
“Are you sure?” She asks, already moving over to collect the items. “What about your nest?”

“It’s fine. You need the best for your nest. And you deserve this. Put your best foot forward, and give it all you got.” You say encouraging, accepting the quick hug graciously. Amitiel wasn’t touchy-feely, so it meant a lot coming from her. “And if you take the bath towels, I promise not to get mad at you. But maybe leave a few for Purah.” You say with a wink before retreating, giving her privacy to build as she needed.

Your own nest was in tatters when you returned. Sighing, you go collapse on what remained. Maybe it would be better for you to sit out this time. Giggling, you let yourself imagine seeing Amitiel’s deepest wishes fulfilled. Then your face darkens as a horrible thought crosses your mind. Purah and every other female would be vying for his attention as well. Some Omegas and Betas played dirty to get what they wanted. Sitting up, you start to haphazardly throw your nest into some kind arrangement. You would participate, but if only to guard your sister’s back and let her have her best chance. 

Inside you, your omega side growled. She was not appeased by the lackluster nest. “I’m sorry, but that’s the best we are going to do.” You talk to yourself, groaning internally. Your omega side was normally pretty quiet, and usually not too picky. Maybe she was worried for Amitiel’s sake?

“Mine.” Your omega growls, internally narrowing her eyes. Oh, shit. Hell no. 

“No. Amitiel needs Raphael, not us. She’s wanted him for like, forever.” You say, moving to arrange some scented candles around the nest, trying to appease her. It didn’t work. Internally, your omega gave a high pitched whine, shaking her head furiously. “What? We don’t even like Raphael! He hates us! And he smells like burning ozone!” I protest.

“Want Alpha.” Your omega growls. “Want Alpha. Want pups.” At her words, your blood chills. Maybe you should sit out of the Omega Games this time. Your omega was a bit more active than normal. “Alpha is mine.”

“Raphael is not ours.” You grit your teeth, internally stomping your feet. “Look at us.” You moved in front of a mirror, your eyes tracing over your imperfections in the mirror. One of your breasts was slightly larger than the other. Your hair hung around your face wildly, no matter how much you tried to tame it. Also, thanks to being a Doreshki, you had more slender muscling than most Omegas. “He would not choose us. Neither would Michael, Gabriel, or even Lucifer.”

“Mine. All mine.” Your omega sniffs, making your eyes widen. “We are beautiful, and we are more than enough for ANY of them.” She says determinedly. If only you were more in tune with your omega’s confidence, like Purah. 

“If it is Raphael, we will leave him alone for Amitiel.” You say, then offer a compromise before she can complain. “And if it’s one of the others… fair game.” It wasn’t much of a promise, but a purr rose in your throat from your omega’s pleasure.

“Mine.” She says again before relaxing back in your mind. You shake your head, finishing your arrangements before going to take a shower to cool off. While the hot water streams over your body, you hear shuffling in the bathroom as Purah starts to steal the towels.

“Leave one for me.” You command, eyes flashing blue in warning. Purah stops digging and smirks at you through the frosted glass. Nudity was common among Doreshki. Some even shared sexual partners on occasion. “Seriously. Just one towel.”

“Fine.” Purah says, then her lips turn up in a bright smile. “Amitiel is building a nest. I saw her!” She says excitedly. Your face morphs into mock surprise. “Yeah, really. I was surprised too! I guess all three of us will finally fly out together during the games.” She does a little happy dance, then her face turns serious. “I actually wanted to ask you about something. Is your omega acting strange too?” 

“Yeah, a bit.” You confess. “Mine is normally pretty quiet.” You go back to scrubbing, knowing Purah would tell you what was troubling her. She and Amitiel were your beloved sisters. You knew their natures like the back of your hand.

“Really? Mine is doing the opposite.” Purah bites her lip, leaning back against the counter as she watches you. “She’s not feeling as sexy as normal. Maybe I’m getting sick or something.” She then shakes her head and gives you a winning smile. “She’ll perk up again tomorrow, I’m sure. We’ve got to be at our best.” You give her a reassuring smile before grabbing the only towel she hadn’t claimed and dried off before heading back to your room. Giving your nest a quick once-over, you curl up to try and rest some. However, your mind wanders back to several years ago, before Lucifer was finally released from his cage.

***Flashback***

“Just a few more seals to go.” You whisper quietly from your perch atop Lucifer’s cage, watching him peruse a new human novel you had brought him. You were always loyal to Heaven, but a very long time ago, this older brother had been the one who taught you how to fly. The one who wiped away your tears and told you stories before bedtime. You had been heartbroken when he fell, and had snuck down to the cage multiple times to come visit him ever since. Each time, you brought him something from the human world. It wasn’t much, but you thought maybe his heart would soften towards humanity over time. 

“Yep.” Lucifer says, glancing up at you. “Listen, as much as I enjoy you coming to visit, you need to keep your distance for a while.” He says, shutting the book and tucking it away as he gives you his full attention. Your face wavers for a moment.

“Why?” You ask, trying not to be offended. His dismissal stung, actually. You had risked getting caught coming down here for centuries, only for him to tell you to back off right before he was released. Right before things could return to normal, if things didn’t go according to plan, as you so desperately hoped.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” He says lamely, reaching up to pat one of your feet. “I’m sure more angels will be watching the cage now. It’s not safe. I want you to stay out of sight. Just be good.” He says, trying to be gentle. When he sees your reluctance, his tone turns cold. “Look, being attached to me isn’t good for you. I’m not the same big brother I was back then. You need to move on and forget about me. When Michael and I fight, one of us is going to die. And my bet is on him winning.” He says, retracting his hand. 

“Don’t say that. You don’t know what’s going to happen. None of us do.” You say, a small tear forming and dripping down your cheek. Lucifer turns away from you, not wanting to see the hurt in your eyes.

“What’s done is done. I can’t go back and change my decisions. Not even if I wanted to.” Lucifer says, facing the darker parts of Hell. “Get going. I need to get ready for what’s coming.” He waits for a moment, but you didn’t move. “Didn’t you hear me? GO! I don’t want you here! I never wanted you to come here in the first place!” He shouts. “Leave me alone! I don’t want you, or your stupid books!”

More tears roll down your cheeks, but you spread your wings. A second later, you were gone. Lucifer turns back and faces the place where you had sat, putting his face in his hands. It had to be done. At least that is what he would tell himself. “I’m sorry, little sister. Forgive me, Zariel.”

***End of Flashback***

You sigh softly, wiping the unwanted tear away at the memory. It was the last time you had talked to Lucifer. When the cage had been opened, Lucifer and Michael had fought. To everyone’s surprise, they stopped when they had nearly beaten each other to a pulp. Somehow, the two had decided to reconcile. No one knows exactly what happened, but you were thankful both were still alive. You had been too shy to approach Lucifer again. What if he didn’t want you around? What if he had meant what he said?

For all the times you had gone to visit, your two sisters had covered for you. They didn’t approve and never had accompanied you down to Hell, but keeping your secret was more than you could have asked of anyone. The punishment would have been severe if anyone had thought you were more loyal to Lucifer than Heaven. They would have been held in contempt for lying. Then again, you had covered for your sisters, too. You all protected each other. As you needed to do now. You stretch and get up, going to pull some of your armor out from under the bed. Finally, you pulled out two sets of what you were after. Wing guards.

Omegas in particular were vicious when fighting over a particular mate. If you broke an opponent’s wing “accidentally” leading up to the games, the opponent wouldn’t be able to participate. It would be near impossible to fly with a broken wing. Sighing, you place a pair out to wear tomorrow to the gathering, and carry the other set to Amitiel’s room. Betas wore wing guards too, but usually did not bother to get as high quality ones as Omegas did. Amitiel needed all the help she could get.

Knocking on her room door, you peek in to see her passed out in her nest. It looked well-planned and neat, just like everything else your sister did. Smiling softly, you go to place the wing guards on her dresser, then notice the dress she had laid out for the gathering. It was a silky lavender, one that would complement her dark skin and features beautifully. You gently set the guards down, then creep back out of the room, closing the door behind you.

Everything would be okay. It had to be.


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning, you awoke to a loud clamoring from the common area. Blinking tiredly, you get up and peek outside your door to see what was going on. Your eyes widened as you saw the kitchen. There was flour. Everywhere. It was a huge freaking mess!

“I’m sorry. It was an accident.” Purah stands in the middle, eyes glassy as she starts at the torn bag of flour in her hands. She looks up as you walk in. “I wanted to make pancakes. Today is the start of Amitiel’s first Omega Games. I wanted everything to be perfect.” She whimpers, a tear slipping down her cheek. “Help me? Please?” You smile softly, embracing her tightly before helping her salvage the pancakes… and the kitchen. By the time Amitiel stumbles in, the kitchen is spotless, and breakfast is ready. 

“Thanks.” Your beta sister sits and quickly begins to eat, traces of shadows under her eyes. Purah frowns worriedly, glancing over at you. You shrug non-committedly, knowing a few more sleepless nights were ahead. “Which one of you left omega wing guards in my room?”

“I did.” You admit. “You need to protect your wings. With a potential archangel in the mix, it’s going to be brutal.” Next to you, Purah’s eyes widen, as if she hadn’t considered the possibility that Amitiel might get hurt until now. It was different for you and Purah because you were used to fighting off other omegas if things got too rough.

“Just hang back from the main crowd, and you should be fine. Maybe we should sit on the fringes of the gathering.” Purah says, concern growing in her eyes. Purah was a bit conceited at times, but she did love you and Amitiel with all her heart.

“No.” Amitiel says quietly, looking up to met both your eyes. “I don’t want to hide in the shadows. If I’m going to do this, I’m going all in.” She says firmly, then straightens her posture. “I won’t lose my one chance at Raphael.” You nod supportively, ignoring Purah’s look of shock. Her jaw nearly hit the floor. At that precise moment, the pre-gathering bells rang. One hour until the gathering began. The three of you look at each other before scrambling to clean up breakfast and get ready. It was time.

***

“Damn. You actually look good.” Purah says approvingly, analyzing Amitiel’s dress. It was a lavender silk bodycon dress with a slit going from the left knee up to her upper thigh. Her forearms were adorned with silver cuffs to match the wing guards and silver gladiator style sandals. “Beautiful and deadly.” Purah finishes her assessment, and Amitiel seems to shine at the praise. Purah wore a hot pink halter dress to show off her cleavage. Her golden stilettos added another four inches to her height, and she had golden wing guards to match. She had never bothered with wrist guards, claiming they were too bulky and only slowed her down. You wore your favorite cream chiffon one shoulder dress with silver wing guards, wrist guards, and modest two-inch heels.

The three of you move as one towards the gathering hall, where many were already seated. The three of you weren’t in the center, but you weren’t seated in the outer fringes either. The bells rang as the last stranglers came in, and the archangel Michael stood in the pavilion at the center. Lucifer was seated at his immediate right, and Raphael on his left. Gabriel’s seat was to the right of Lucifer, but he currently wasn’t in his seat. He was laying belly-down on the stage, flirting with a few omegas in the center seats. 

Next to you, Purah gave an irritated cough at the sight. “We should have gotten here earlier.” She growls, her omega rising closer to the surface, judging by the blue flash in her eyes. You stifle your grin, watching as both Amitiel and Purah oogle the archangels. It wasn’t like they were likely to notice; a lot of omegas and betas were likely doing the same. As your attention returns to Michael, you see both him and Lucifer staring at you. You blink, thinking you were mistaken. They must be looking in your general direction, probably at Purah. You sink down in your chair slightly, before your omega growls at you, hating feeling inferior to anyone else.

Almost against your will, your back straightens with your omega’s will, and a relaxed, confident smile crosses your face as you stare back towards the archangels. Lucifer smirks back, and you knew there was no mistaking it. He, at least, was staring at you. As for Michael… those cold blue eyes met yours head-on, making your omega begin to purr internally at the attention. She was loving this. You see Lucifer whispering to Michael, who grins before lightly nudging Gabriel with his foot. The younger archangel glares, but gets up and back in his seat as Michael begins to speak.

His voice easily filled the room, booming with an alpha’s power. All four of them were undoubtedly alphas, even if Gabriel was a bit silly at times. Idly, you wondered why all four had the same status. With every other class of angel, there were alphas, betas, and omegas. It didn’t seem fair, in a way. It seemed lonely, to have all that power and not be able to have a mate equal in power. You quickly clear your thoughts as your omega narrows her eyes, about to protest. In her eyes, she was fit to be anyone’s queen. 

Listening closely, you tune in as Michael goes over the same rules and protocol as every gathering. Purah leans forward slightly, as if expecting him to just reveal which one of them was participating. No such luck. As his speech ends, he returns to his seat, signaling everyone was free to move and socialize. Gabriel shoots off the pavilion, visiting his favorites near the front. The other three remained seated, talking amongst themselves. Your conceited omega caught Michael and Lucifer glancing in your direction, her chest filling with pride.

Amitiel lightly touches your arm. “Zariel.” She whispers. “Do you think we could try to get closer to the pavilion?” She asks shyly. You notice during your momentary lapse that Purah had marched off to the center already, competing with other omegas for Gabriel’s attention. Sighing softly, you get up with Amitiel, wondering if it was a bad idea to let your omega get closer to the other archangels. You didn’t want to make a fool out of yourself with how she was acting. As you both make your way closer, you chuckle under your breath as you notice Raphael hiding a book in his lap. He and Amitiel were both avid bookworms. They would be good for each other in so many ways, but what would it take to make sure he noticed her? The crowd was especially crowded today, so it was hard to move closer. Amitiel’s hand squeezed yours, wanting you to stay close so she didn’t lose her nerve. You glance back up at the stage, doing a double-take when you notice Lucifer standing up. 

He walks forward off the pavilion, the omegas and betas parting in front of him like Moses parted the Red Sea. Your breath catches in your throat as he makes his way to you and Amitiel. Your sister squeezes your hand tightly; she was afraid of Lucifer, as were so many of your siblings. It had been years since he had returned to Heaven, but that amount of time was barely a moment for an angel. His last words still stung, causing an ache in your heart. Lucifer stops just a few feet in front of you, angels around you three giving you a wide berth. You heard whispering and felt the curious gazes of many.

“Zariel. Omega.” Lucifer’s voice greets, your eyes flashing blue as your omega ripples underneath your skin. “I missed you.” His words tease you, and you had to fight the rage back down. He pauses, as if waiting for you to run up and hug him. Your free hand clenches into a fist. No. He didn’t get to throw you away, then act as if nothing happened. As if he had never been gone.

However, your body wasn’t fully yours to control at the moment. “Alpha.” Your omega coos with your voice. “I missed you too.” She says, batting her eyelashes at him playfully. Lucifer’s eyes narrow slightly, as if this wasn’t how he expected you to act either. His face then relaxes as he laughs.

“Save that for tomorrow, little one. The games haven’t really started yet.” He says, moving forward to gently caress your cheek with one hand, smirking as you lean into his touch. Behind him, you hear a low growl, but you weren’t in the right state of mind to understand what was going on. Lucifer leans forward and presses a kiss to your forehead before retreating to his seat by Michael. The two start to bicker in low voices, but you couldn’t make out what was being said. Raphael chuckles slightly, but it was hard to tell if he was laughing at his book or his brothers.

“Zariel? Zariel, can you even hear me?” You turn your head to meet Amitiel’s worried eyes. “What was that about? I thought you weren’t on speaking terms with him?” She whispers, conscious of some of the other angels still paying attention to you.

“I’m not.” You whisper, ashamed of how you had just melted like putty in his hand. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. My omega has been acting up ever since we returned to Heaven.” You admit as you feel your omega settle back down fully. “My omega was in control just now.” You whimper softly, letting her hug you. Amitiel gently starts leading you away from the pavilion, glancing back at the archangels staring at your back.

***

“I can’t believe it! Gabriel really isn’t the archangel participating!” Purah says as the three of you relax back in your quarters. You glance down at your hands, and Amitiel wraps an arm around your shoulders sympathetically. “Maybe it will be Michael? Or even Raphael?” She suggests, starting to pace. “Ugh! My omega is going nuts!” She complains.

“Or maybe Lucifer.” Amitiel says quietly, trying to make eye contact with you. You shake your head stubbornly, refusing to meet her eyes. No. Not him. No way. Not after how he had treated you.

“Or maybe Lucifer.” Purah repeats, realization washing over her face. She had been completely distracted by Gabriel earlier. “Zar, you need to announce you aren’t participating. Tomorrow.” Her voice grows stern as she crouches in front of you. “I don’t want to see him hurt you again. Don’t give him the chance.”

“No.” Your own refusal surprises you. “I’m not backing out. We don’t know it’s him for sure. He’s probably just screwing with my head.” You say, gritting your teeth. “I’m going to participate. If it’s Raphael, we need to protect Amitiel, Purah.” You say, meeting eyes with your omega sister. “Amitiel deserves a shot at Raphael, if he is the one participating. And if it’s one of the others…” A smile lifts up the corners of your mouth. “Then we’ll back your play. You can have them.” Inside you, your omega throws a fit, raging.

“And if Lucifer pursues you?” Amitiel asks softly, her worried expression mirrored on Purah’s face.

“Let him. He couldn’t catch me on his best day.”

***

By the next day, your confidence had waned. You and your two sisters sat huddled together as some of the angels causally flirted with each other, the second day still young. So far, all four of the archangels had stayed on their pavilion. A small line had formed in front of them, angels making their formal statements that they would not be participating this year. Even though the games were consensual, angels needed to state they were not participating so that they could be dispersed evenly to guard different areas on the fourth day.

Sighing, you give your sisters an apologetic look. “I’m sorry. I need to go get in line.” You say as you stand. You just needed to control your omega long enough to do your statement, then you could go back to your quarters the rest of today to work off some steam privately. With how vocal your omega was being, it was probably for the best.

Purah nods, while Amitiel stands with you. “I’m withdrawing as well. Let’s go together.” She says, taking your hand as you both head down to the pavilion.  
“Are you sure? Just because I’m withdrawing doesn’t mean you should.” I say softly, but glad for the company. Amitiel nods and gives you a confident smile.

“We’re sisters. I’ll stand with you always.” She declares as you join the end of the line. On the pavilion, two sets of eyes swivel to watch you. Lucifer’s eyes narrow, and Michael clenches his jaw. Raphael notices the tension and looks up from a medical textbook, following their gaze. His eyes focus in on Amitiel, and you hear her squeak in surprise, moving to stand behind you. To her credit, she still stayed at your side. 

You stand up a bit straighter, your jaw jutting out in defiance. Your omega was still being quiet, and you planned to take advantage of that as long as you could. Lucifer leans over and whispers something in Michael’s ear, and the elder archangel nods. They continue to take statements as the line in front of you dwindles. Eventually, you and Amitiel step forward. She was shaking slightly still, so you spoke up for you both.

“I am Zariel, and this is Amitiel, my sister Doreshki. We are requesting to withdraw-”

“No. Denied.” Michael interrupts. You blink slowly. No one had ever been denied before. “You’re a healthy omega, and you’ve never withdrawn before. I see no reason for you not to participate now.” He says sternly, his eyes a steely blue. You felt your omega stir inside you, swooning at him. “And you.” His attention moves to Amitiel. “I see you on the list every time to stay behind. I would rather you participate, but I won’t force you. Think on it overnight, and give me your final decision tomorrow.” He states before making a small note by her name on the list. Amitiel bows her head, too shy to argue. However, your rage brewed into your stomach. The added hormones from your omega’s arousal did not help whatsoever.

“Pardon me, but did you seriously just tell me no?” You seethe as the archangel blinks at you in surprise. “It’s my body, and my choice. If I say I don’t want to participate in a voluntary practice, I won’t.” You growl before turning on your heel, tugging Amitiel along with you. The poor thing would have probably been frozen in fear. You glance back over your shoulder, noting you had the full attention of all four archangels now. Shit. Your omega internally licks her lips, eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “I’ll give you my final decision tomorrow when my sister does.” You say before stalking off, ignoring the long stares sent your way.

***

“I can’t believe you just did that. You defied an archangel. Holy fuck.” Purah paces back and forth in your quarters, and Amitiel stands just in front of where you sat on the sofa. “What were you thinking?” 

You sigh softly. “I wasn’t. I didn’t think. But he told me NO, for crying out loud. This is supposed to be consensual.” You vent, well-aware of the danger you were in. You had told Michael no to his face, then stalked off in a fury. And you had already said you would make another statement tomorrow. He might smite you, regardless if you retract your statement or not.

A loud knock comes from the door, and you and your sisters jump. The knock repeats, and you rise to go answer. Purah gently pushes you back down before going to answer the door herself. On the other side, the seraph Zachariah stands as tall as his chubby body would allow. A snarl rises to your lips. This meant trouble. Zachariah served directly under the archangels, and he was a nuisance, as far as you were concerned. He was a snitch and a pest.

“You aren’t allowed in here. These are Doreshki dwellings.” Purah growls, blocking his view of you and Amitiel. “It’s forbidden by ALL our laws, unless you have our consent to be here. Which you definitely do not.” She says, arms crossed.

“I come bearing a message from Lord Michael.” Zachariah pronounces. “For the Doreshki Zariel.” He ignores Purah, but makes no move to push past her. You listen, but do not acknowledge him. Amitiel wrings her hands nervously. “You are to report to the pavilion tomorrow at the first bell.” He begins. “You have a hearing with the archangels to appeal your case.” He then gives Purah a mock bow. “And with that, I take my leave of you.”

Purah slams the door in his face, locking it securely before coming to lay on the couch, her head in your lap. “You aren’t coming alone. We’re coming with.” She says stubbornly. Amitiel sits next to you on the couch, leaning her head on your shoulder, humming in affirmation. You sigh softly, then smile gratefully.

***

The next day, the three of you walked to the pavilion together before the first bell, the dawn a dusky orange and pink. From a distance, you see all four archangels gathered together, chatting softly as you all approach. Lucifer looks over at you and smirks, just as the bell begins to ring.

“You’re late.” Michael’s eyes flick over to you, eyes tracing your face as he gestures for you to ascend up to before their seats. Your sisters move to come with you, but he stops them with a wave of his hand. “Just her. You two can wait there.” He says as you scowl.

“I wasn’t late. I was here when your messenger told me to be here.” You say, feeling petty before wishing you had kept quiet. You felt small as you stood before all four of them up close, each staring at you intently. It was actually quite unnerving. Michael sighs softly, breaking the tension.

“As you wish. Just keep in mind your alpha will expect you to always be a bit early in the future.” He says, eyes boring into yours. A flash of heat fills your core, and you shake your head.

“I have no alpha.” You say stubbornly, and Michael’s lips raise up in a faint smile.

“You just haven’t been claimed yet. Now tell me, why do you wish to withdraw from the games? My brothers and I would know your reasons.” He says expectantly, leaning back in his throne.

Taking a deep breath, you begin. “I wish to withdraw because of personal reasons. I don’t think it’s safe for me to participate.” You blink, studying the blank reactions of the archangels. That wouldn’t suffice. “My omega has been acting strange of late. Disconnected from me and… volatile.” Michael raises an eyebrow at you, waiting for you to continue. “I don’t want to hurt anyone by accident.” All is still for a moment, then Michael rises to his feet, and you notice he is holding his lance in one hand. Fuck.

“You won’t hurt anyone. You’ll be swept up and brought back to your nest before you even get through the clouds.” Michael says confidently, moving to stand directly in front of you. “Once you have been claimed by your alpha, your omega will settle down and just want to nest. I am formally denying your request to withdraw-” You stifle your response; this whole hearing had been a farce. His mind had already been made up. “Because I mean to claim you for myself.” He says, holding the lance out to you. Michael was offering one of his treasured weapons as a courting gift. Your omega sparks to life inside you, fighting you for control. You bite your lower lip seductively, reaching to accept the lance. Your hands brush against his lightly, and you swore you saw his alpha stirring below his skin in response.


	3. Chapter Three

You sigh softly in your nest, trying to calm your racing heartbeat. After the hearing, you had returned to your sisters, who were in absolute shock. Your omega had been, and still was, extremely smug. You had sat with your sisters as Purah flirted with any male who came close to woo her. A few came near you as well, but stopped short at the sight of Michael’s lance before slinking away to try their luck with other potential mates. Cowards.

However, as the day went on, you started feeling nauseous and ill. Your skin had become warm to the touch, and the thought of eating or drinking anything made you want to puke. You could hear your heartbeat in your ears, and you became increasingly dizzy. Your sisters had grown worried and escorted you back to your quarters, insisting you rest until the games began the next day.

You try a different position in your nest, trying to get comfortable. Grumbling, you eye your closet, debating grabbing more soft items to add. Your eyes move to Michael’s lance, leaning casually against the dresser. His blue eyes flashed back in your mind, making more warmth flood through you and down straight to your core. Your omega purred, imagining Michael taking you every which way he could, worshipping your body.

Blushing softly, you ignore her, instead contemplating on why he had chosen you. You weren’t particularly beautiful by angel standards, and there were much better warriors for him to want at his side. Frowning, your mind starts to wander. If not for looks or accomplishment, what did you have to interest him?

He must know! You sit up slightly, a horrifying thought crossing your mind. Michael must have known how you had snuck into Hell to visit Lucifer. Did he think you were a traitor to Heaven? Was this just a setup so he could kill you privately? Visions of being tortured and humiliated flashed through your mind, and you felt a tear run down your cheek. It had been too good to be true. Why would someone like him chose you?

Since you were created, you had been a dutiful angel, but with a rebellious streak that kept you from rising through the ranks. Besides your visits to Lucifer, you had made other decisions that other angels would frown upon. Curling up in a ball in your nest, tears start running down your cheeks. Many years ago, you and your sisters had been sent to dispose of a Nephilim boy on Earth. You hadn’t been able to do it. In fact, you refused vehemently after seeing the toddler look up at you and giggle, admiring your wings. He had been an innocent! Your sisters refused as well, and one of your superiors had been called. The three of you had been punished severely as a result, and the boy had still been killed as you were forced to watch. Your body wracks with pain, thinking of the little boy’s face. 

You had wanted to protect him, to hide him from Heaven’s eyes instead of doing your job.

Another instance involved a human. There had been an old man dying in a hospital where you had been tracking a leviathan who had escaped from Purgatory. He had been one of the peculiar humans who could tell what you were on sight. Instead of asking to be healed or for a painless death, the man had grabbed your arm as you walked by. He asked you give him strength to live long enough to tell his son goodbye, who was still an hour’s drive away. Your heart breaking, you had given in, lending the man some strength to live a few more hours. Your actions had alerted the monster to where you were, and it escaped, causing several more deaths before you finally caught it.

Useless. Idiot. Fool. Your superiors had called you just about everything under the sun. You ruled with your heart instead of your head, and it would cost you everything one day. Sniffling, you move underneath one of your blankets, the worn material wiping away your tears. Why would he pick you? Who would pick you, if they had any other choice? Closing your eyes, you urge yourself to fall asleep. You needed to be ready for what the next day would bring, whether it was a fight for your life, or finding another way out.

…

Your eyes open slowly as you hear a knock at your door. Amitiel peeks in, Purah right behind her. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Amitiel asks, scooting in with Purah right on her heels. They come to sit next to you, Purah leaning over to gently rub your back. “You look more tired than when we last saw you.” Amitiel fusses worriedly, brushing hair out of your face.

“You were supposed to be resting.” Purah teases lightly as you sit up slowly. You give them both a weak smile, trying to control the wave of vertigo that rolled through you.

“How long did I sleep? What time is it?” You ask, glancing around. Purah and Amitiel look at each other, then at you. 

“It’s very early, but today is the fourth day. Just a few more hours until we’re supposed to gather for the games.” Purah says softly, watching you grimace. “Hey, we still have time to get you cleaned up and looking your best!” Trying to reassure you, she goes to your closet, trying to pick out something for you to wear. She pulls out one of your favorites, but you shake your head. You felt too hot; you barely wanted to wear clothes at all. Frowning, she dives back into the closet, trying to find something different.

“I’m not participating.” Amitiel says, attempting to distract you as she plays with your hair, undoing the knots that had formed while you slept. “There’s no point now, is there?” She says with a harsh laugh, and guilt ran through your body. It hadn’t been her chance, and to her, it must seem like her turn would never come.

“I’m sorry.” You choke out as more tears fill your eyes. “You deserve every happiness.” You hug her tightly, not noticing as Purah pops out of the closet with a sheer blue dress, one that would hug your curves while helping you stay cool. Purah’s eyes widen with worry, and Amitiel returns your affection.

“So do you.” She says, making sure she met your eyes. “You deserve every happiness too, sister.” You didn’t believe it, but you nod gratefully as they both try to bolster you with encouragement. Soon enough, the three of you were dressed for the occasion, and Purah had you stand in front of the mirror as she did your hair. You timidly observed yourself in the mirror. You did look beautiful.

“There! All done!” Purah says happily, standing back to access her work. Your hair was down, with two side braids meeting behind your head, showing off your silver crown of hair. You felt like one of the human princesses in their stories for a moment, one who marched off and got her happy ending. Your silver wing guards and matching sandals complemented the blue dress. Smiling softly, you knew you would be able to fly fast. Maybe even fast enough to outfly an archangel.

Your confidence builds, flaring in your heart. All you had to do was reach Earth and stay hidden for a day. If he didn’t find you, he couldn’t outright kill you. You could live to fight another day. Why should you have to die for choosing to do what made you happy? All the “mistakes” you had made made you who you are, and you didn’t regret them. Not one single one, even visiting Lucifer. With a brighter mindset, you and your sisters head towards the gathering area, just as the space near the gates was starting to get full of omegas and betas.

Amitiel hugs you and Purah goodbye before going to join the guard group, giving you both a thumbs up. As you and Purah walked past the archangels’ pavilion, you noticed all four turn and watch you. Michael’s eyes looked hungry, but you didn’t trust your own perception right now. Lucifer watched you with a soft smile, reminding you of the older brother you missed from long ago. Ducking your head before you could cry again, you and Purah rush to the gates, waiting for the first blast of the horn. A few omegas glare at you and take cheap shots with their feet and wings, but Purah scares them off with a hiss, her wings flaring out to their full might.

Slowly, the doors creak open, but no one goes through yet. You had to wait for the horn. Glancing back, you see Gabriel crowing from the top of the pavilion, horn in hand. “Just blow it already!” One of the more impatient alphas shouts from behind him on the ground. The alphas and betas were ready too. Smirking, Gabriel seems to make eye contact with you before slowly raising the horn to his lips, teasing the audience.

Another wave of vertigo rolls through your body, and you feel slick starting to gather between your legs. What was wrong with you? Shaking your head, you brace yourself, wings slightly raised as you prepared to dive and fly for your life.

The horn resounds from behind you, and you take off running to avoid the stampede. Row after row of your brothers and sisters take off out of the gates. Leaping forward, you keep your wings pinned into your sides to accelerate down as fast as you could. You needed to prove Michael wrong. He wouldn’t catch you right as you broke through the clouds. You couldn’t… wouldn’t… make this easy for him. If he was going to kill you, he needed to try a lot harder than that.

Your omega whined softly inside you. She wanted to be caught, but she also wanted to tease and play hard to get. Smiling softly, you wait as most of your omega and beta siblings peel off. Even Purah swerves to head toward Barcelona, her favorite city on Earth. Your eyes widen as you catch sight of a tropical storm in the distance. That could be useful. You finally spread your wings, making a beeline for the eye of the storm.

A second horn blast sounds from Heaven, and your heart thuds loudly in your chest. He was coming for you. Adjusting the angle of your wings, you try to pick up speed. At least you had made it through the clouds. Heat started to pulse through your body, and you felt the fever start to return.

“No. No. No. Not now.” You whisper aloud. You couldn’t get sick right now. Why was your body failing you like this? Your omega fought for control, but you pushed her back. Didn’t she see the danger in all of this? Your wings get buffeted lightly by the storm, helping you snap back to focus some. Skirting the outer winds, you head towards the center. If you could get close enough to the eyewall, you could use the fast winds on the right side to spin out quickly to escape.

You hear the beat of wings far behind you. Turning your head over your shoulder, you see Michael chasing you, the sight going straight to warm your core. Blushing furiously, you dive down to the eyewall, spreading your wings for the evasion. The winds slam against you furiously, spinning you out to the outer rim. Michael’s momentum takes him into the eyewall before he could backpetal. Smirking, you ride the rough winds down and out, starting to descend as you get close to Nova Scotia in the North Atlantic Ocean. As you glide towards land, you notice the crackle of lighting overhead, a result of the storm.

“Just a bit father.” You tell yourself just as the sky around you lights up searing white, and a scream rips through your lungs. The lightning struck one of your wings, lancing through your body as you start to rush towards the ground. Your vision spins; you couldn’t regain control as you start to black out.

“NNNOOOOOO!” You hear a loud cry just as you lose consciousness.

…

“What is wrong with her?” You hear a voice speaking, but you couldn’t even bring yourself to moan. You were sore all over from the lightning, and the fever from before wracked your body. “She should have woken up by now.” Irritation flashes through your mind. You had just been struck by lightning, you inconsiderate fucker!

“Her skin is burning up. I think she has a fever.” Another voice says. “When I caught her, I thought it was just from the lightning, but now I’m not so sure.” Startled, you recognized that voice. Michael.

“It’s not a normal fever.” A third voice cuts in, a lot closer to your face. You feel a damp cloth dabbing at your face. “She’s in heat.” The room goes deathly quiet, and your mind starts to race. You were in heat? Omega heats were rare, but not unheard of. It meant an omega was more fertile than normal. You remembered your omega whispering about wanting pups a few days ago, and a shiver runs through your body.

“Is she waking up?” You hear the first voice again as it moves closer, like a curious fledgling. You hear a low growl from Michael’s direction, and the other angel stops. “I saw her shiver. Maybe she’s getting cold?” You feel a heavy blanket being pulled over you, only to have the owner of the third voice stop it. 

“Don’t. She’s already too warm. She needs her mate, not more layers.” You recognized the voices now. Gabriel had just tried to cover you up with the blanket, and Raphael was trying to cool you down. You were surrounded by archangels. Just peachy.

“Don’t you dare touch her. She’s unconscious.” Lucifer speaks up, surprising you as he snarls at Michael. “She can’t give consent in this state.” You would recognize his voice anywhere. He moves in between you and Michael protectively.

“She’s burning up! What if she dies?” Gabriel pipes up. “We need to do something. Raph?” He directs his attention to the other archangel. You hear them talking more, but the voices fade out as you slip back into unconsciousness.

…

Your eyes open slowly, your body still sore from the lightning and your heat. You were naked in a large bed, surrounded by mountains of blankets and plush pillows. The fever had receded slightly, but you felt your grace steadily healing your body. The last conversation you heard played through your mind, and you sat up quickly, your vision spinning. Shaking your head to try to clear it, you realized you were alone in a large bedroom.

You attempt to get up, but your legs fail and you crash to the ground. “Fuck.” You murmur, using the bed to right yourself and lean against as you tried to get your bearings. This wasn’t your room. Your eyes swivel around, catching sight of your clothes on the floor. Your dress was torn to ribbons, and tears rose in your eyes. What had happened while you out cold?

A door creaks open behind you. “What are you doing? Get back in bed! You need to rest!” Lucifer’s voice calls out as he rushes to scoop you up, tucking you back into the bed. A heavy blush covers your face as he makes contact with your bare skin.

“Luci?” You ask quietly, using your childhood nickname for him. Lucifer’s expression softens as he feels your forehead, checking your fever. “Where am I? What happened?”

“Ssshhh. In Heaven. We’re in Michael’s room. You got struck by lightning.” Lucifer says, sitting on the bed beside you. “You’re safe now, but your body is still healing. You need to take it easy.” Your eyes widen and your hands move to pull the blanket up farther to hide your nakedness. “Relax. No one hurt you. I promise.” Lucifer whispers softly, stroking your hair as he answers the question you were afraid to ask.

You give a soft sigh of relief before glancing around, curious. Lucifer chuckles softly before laying down next to you, his coldness seeping through the blankets. It actually felt really good against your hot skin. Unable to stop yourself, your omega purrs as you turn and nuzzle your head against his chest. Lucifer doesn’t move, his eyes widening in surprise. He wraps one arm around your shoulders to cuddle you while preserving your modesty as best he could.

“You smell nice.” Your omega hums up at him, turning your head to nibble at his neck. With a smirk, Lucifer grabs your arms then shifts you on your back, trapping your arms above your head. Pouting, you glare up at him as he rests himself above you.

“Behave, little sister. You are promised to someone else right now.” Lucifer teases, his knees spreading your legs apart. You feel the bulge in the front of his pants pressing against you through the sheets, bringing a red flush to your cheeks. Slowly, he ruts against you, driving your omega crazy about being restrained. “If only I had offered myself to you first… you’d be in my bed right now instead of his.” He whispers, playfully nibbling at your neck before pecking your cheek. Whining, you lift your legs up to wrap around him, but he backs off with a chuckle. “Next time, Zariel.” Lucifer moves to sit up on the bed, ignoring your petulant pout.

“You were going to pursue me?” You ask with a huff, trying to save face. “Maybe things would be different now if you had.” You bat your lashes, resisting the urge to laugh as his eyes flash red at you in warning. 

“Don’t tease, little one.” Lucifer warns, his alpha squaring up. “Don’t think Michael won’t let me spank you if you get out of line.” He threatens, and your eyes sparkle, even though you try to keep your face blank. Just at that moment, the door opens slowly as Michael eases his way in, his eyes going straight to you. With a small squeak, you pull the covers up farther, only your face and hair visible. Lucifer chuckles before standing up, clapping Michael on the shoulder.

“She’s all yours, brother.” Lucifer says, and he leans in to whisper something to Michael. You swore you heard “for now,” and Michael scowled. “Our omega is a handful. Don’t be shy with the belt.” Lucifer continues in normal tone, turning back to wink at you. “Take good care of her.”

“I will.” Michael scoffs before watching Lucifer leave, closing the door behind him. He turns and looks you over before shaking his head and coming to join you on the bed. Your heart starts to pound a bit harder. Would he take you now, or would he wait until the fever hit? By now, you figured he actually liked you to go through this much trouble for you. He had brought you back to Heaven and made sure you were safe while you healed. “How’s your wing?” Michael asks softly, leaning his head into the palm of his head as he laid on his side.

“Fine.” You respond, turning your body to face him. Actually, you hadn’t checked your wings since you woke up. Frowning, you turn your head to examine them, only to find the injured one wrapped up in bandages. “Well, it doesn’t hurt, at least.” You correct yourself.

“Good. Raphael numbed it about an hour ago, so you shouldn’t feel any pain. You have a few burns, but they will heal. Just no flying for a bit.” Michael says, one hand moving to turn your chin back to meet his gaze. “How are you feeling otherwise? Are you cold? Or too warm?” He asks, and you blush at his concern. You weren’t used to this much coddling, except from your sisters on occasion. His hand felt warm in sharp contrast to Lucifer’s touch. Subconsciously, you lean into his hand as your omega stirs, wanting more. Much more. A small smirk tugs at Michael’s lips. “Or is there something else you need, little omega?” He coos, his alpha scent penetrating the air. 

“Want.” You and your omega snarl together, moving to push the covers off. Michael’s eyes dilate as he takes in your nude form, and he licks his lips as he grabs you, lips claiming yours. Moaning softly, you try to wrap your leg over his waist, but he wasn’t having it.

“No.” Michael tells you firmly, one hand slapping your ass. “I need to taste you first.” He coos, eyes glinting mischievously as he moves to pin you on your back. “What kind of alpha would I be if I didn’t make my omega cum first?”


	4. Chapter Four

“What kind of alpha would I be if I didn’t make my omega cum first?”

Your heart pounds in your chest as you keep eye contact with Michael as he slides down your body slowly, hands feeling along your curves as he settles himself between your thighs. His arms wrap around your legs to hold you still as he presses a chaste kiss to your lower lips, a shiver racing up your spine.

“The normal kind.” You whisper, watching as he frowned. “Most alphas… don’t do that.” You continue, hoping you didn’t discourage him. Thankfully, he wasn’t easily deterred.

“I’m not most alphas. I’m your alpha.” Michael responds softly before ducking his head down, tongue licking at your heat. Your back arches against the bed as you writhe under his touch. Your hands go to tangle themselves in his hair, tugging lightly. You feel Michael smirk before his tongue delves into you. His hands glide to your ass, scooting you closer to his mouth and letting your legs rest over his shoulders. Feeling a bit self-conscious, you try to wiggle away so you could pleasure him too, but his grip only tightens.

“No.” He tells you sternly, looking up at you, eyes flashing bright blue. “I need you to cum before you go back into heat. I want you to remember this.” He says before slapping your outer thigh with one hand. “Now hold still.” Michael warns before diving back down. This time you let yourself relax, gasping as his tongue presses against more sensitive areas. His hand moves over to cup your abdomen, thumb roughly circling your clit.

“Michael, please!” You whine softly, feeling your omega under your skin, writhing to take control. Your skin starts to feel warm from heat fever. You wouldn’t have long. Michael seems to glow slightly at hearing you beg for him, and devours you like a madman. Soon enough, you come undone, lips parting slightly as you see white. Michael laps at you until you come back down, watching you with avid interest. Panting, you let your omega take over, becoming one with her needs and succumbing to your heat.

“Alpha!” You purr, eyes glowing. “Need Alpha. Need Alpha’s knot.” You wiggle slightly on your back, trying to dislodge him to position how you wanted. Michael smirks, and you felt the air shift. His alpha was in charge now. His hands grab your hips and turn you roughly, placing you on your hands and knees, presenting for him.

“Omega.” Michael’s voice rumbles, hands massaging your hips as he lines himself up behind you. His cock teasing rubs between your folds, but he pushes in before you can complain. Your walls fit him like a glove, almost as if you were made for him alone. “Omega. Mine.” He purrs, one hand wrapping under you to squeeze one of your breasts, making you arch your back up against him as he leaned over you.

Your omega licks her lips, but gets inpatient. She didn’t care as much for foreplay as you did. You push your rump back against him, silently ordering him to move. “Alpha.” You blink over your shoulder at him innocently. “Feel tingly. Help me? Please?”

Michael purses his lips, wanting to take it slow with you. He then smirks as he remembers he’ll have you all to yourself for a few days, and he would have all the time in the world once your heat abated. Pulling out almost to his tip, he then drives himself back inside you, almost making your eyes boggle out of your head.

“Alpha!” You shout out, fisting the sheets to hold on as he sets a brutal pace. Snarling, his free hand comes forward and pulls your hair, turning your head so he could claim your lips. He had your body fully under his control, not that you would move if you had the choice. The sound of skin slapping against skin feels the room as he goes to town, making sure you wouldn’t walk tomorrow, nevermind later today. 

“Omega likes this? Being handled like this?” His voice hisses against your teeth. “Such a good little omega. Should have snatched you up sooner.” His hand on your breast slides up to your neck, gripping your throat. He doesn’t choke you, but gives enough pressure to let you know he could. And you fucking loved every second of it.

“Why didn’t you?” You rasp out, your fevered mind unable to comprehend you might not want the answer to that. “Why didn’t you grab me before? Could have given me your knot and filled me with pups. Could have full-grown pups by now.” You tease at him, and his eyes take on a wicked glint.

“Is that what you want, little omega? To be full of alpha’s pups?” Michael tugs on your hair again, spreading your legs wider with his knees before resuming. You could feel him pounding deeper inside of you. “If you carry my pups, you won’t leave my nest until they’re full grown. I won’t let you leave. Keep you here. Safe.” Your omega preens at his words, but you would have balked in your normal mental state. So much of your life revolved around missions with your sisters.

“Want pups.” Your omega pouts, intentionally grinding back against him more. “Want all of alpha’s pups.” Feeling more confident, you add, “Want alpha’s knot.” You bend your head, looking down between your breasts and watching his cock pump in and out of your body. Groaning, Michael’s grip tightens, and his hand on your neck goes down to your clit, determined to make you cum as he knotted you.

“Gonna give you my knot, omega.” Michael’s knot starts to swell, and your omega trembled. “Going to give you my pup.” He promises, kissing your shoulder before biting down neatly. Your orgasm spasms through you, clenching around him tightly. With one last moan, Michael cums as his knot pops inside you, catching against your sensitive flesh. Panting softly, he stays very still as your fever recedes from your brain.

Breathing heavily, the realization of what happened washes over you. You had been claimed by an archangel during your heat, and you might become pregnant with his pups. His hands relax their hold on you, one hand lightly gliding over your stomach. Michael presses a chaste kiss to your neck before flipping on his side, pulling you over with him. You blush slightly as how well you fit against him as he spooned you from behind, the smell of pleased alpha permeating the air.

“Are you alright, Zariel?” Michael asks softly, one hand tucking your wild hair behind your ear. He notices your blush, but doesn’t comment. Your alpha wanted you to be comfortable in his arms. “Your skin feels cooler.” He adds, one hand gliding up and down your arm before holding your hand. “I thought heats were supposed to last a bit longer, but I’m glad for the reprieve.” He murmurs, kissing the back of your neck.

“I’m not sure. I’ve never had a full blown heat before.” You whisper softly. Sure, you had the occasional flare ups every omega had when they were horny, but nothing like this. “Thank you. For taking care of me. And for bringing me home after I got hurt.”

“You’re welcome. If I had known of your condition beforehand, I wouldn’t have let you fly. We’re lucky nothing worse happened.” Michael says, noting your yawn. “Hey, get some rest. We can talk more later.” He promises, starting to stroke your hair to coax you to sleep. As you close your eyes, you hear your alpha purring contently.

…

When you awake, you’re alone in Michael’s bed, and the lights were turned off and soft music filled your ears. Blinking, you sit up and take in your surroundings, surrounded by his scent. He wasn’t here. You huff slightly and scowl. It wasn’t like you were looking forward to good morning cuddles or anything. Or wake up sex. Carefully, you wiggle out from under the blanket, your body sore from your prior activities.

You search through Michael’s drawers, trying to find something you could wear. Your torn-up dress was gone, but no one had thought to replace your clothes. Humming softly, you pull out one of his shirts, sniffing at it delicately. Your omega purred at his scent, wanting to be drenched in it. Quickly, you don the shirt, the hem resting on your thighs just below your ass. Satisfied this would be enough for now until you could find some clothes your size, you go to the door, frowning when you find it locked from the inside. Michael no doubt had a key to get back in, but it seemed he was trying to keep others out. Or… a shiver goes down your spine. Or keep a specific brother out.

You unlock the door quietly, peeking out before exiting Michael’s room. There was no one to be seen, but you had just entered the ultimate bachelor’s pad. It was a spacious living area with a large sectional couch, a tv, bookshelves, and a fully stocked bar and fridge. You swear you also saw an old fashioned pinball machine in the corner. On Michael’s door was his name written in Enochian, and three other doors in the room had the other three archangels’ name in the same script. Your eyes trace Lucifer’s name on his door. Was he enjoying being back home? He had been gone for so long. 

Tearing your eyes away, you start to wander towards the only remaining door, a large ornate double-doored monstrosity, and the only visible exit. Just as you were about to open the door, the handle moves as two archangels enter. Lucifer’s eyes meet yours as Gabriel grins.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty!” Gabriel greets you, eyeing your makeshift dress. “Sleep well? We were worried about you.” His tone was light and flirty, as was his nature. He wasn’t trying to challenge Michael’s claim. Gabriel was only treating you as he did every other omega. Unlike how Lucifer was staring at you right as this moment, glaring a hole through Michael’s shirt. He was probably riled up at Michael’s scent.

“I’m fine.” You answer shyly, breaking eye contact with Lucifer to address Gabriel. “I just woke up actually. Where’s Michael?” You ask softly, secretly wishing the eldest would walk through at this exact moment. In the presence of an alpha, you could feel your heat starting to return. You would need your alpha very soon. Your lower abdomen began to ache, feeling empty.

“He, uh… He got called away. He’d be here if he could.” Gabriel says, eyes widening as he catches the change in your scent. Lucifer noticed as well, his eyes dilating. “In fact, why don’t you back in his room and wait for him? And lock the door. We’ll get him here. Right, Lu?” He elbows his brother as he forces himself to back away. Lucifer doesn’t budge, eyes locked on you. “Lu?” Gabriel then looks at you. “Run, Princess!” He shouts before tackling Lucifer. The other alpha roars, then tries to lumber towards you. Squeaking, you take off while still in your right mind, slick starting to drip down your legs.

It wasn’t Lucifer’s fault, really. His alpha was probably enraged at Michael’s smell on you, and you were in the throes of heat and conscious. You knew it must have been a long time since he had knotted an omega. Gabriel, on the other hand, had had many omegas, and was more resilient to the pheromones. Plus, he had never shown an interest in you, as your omega chose this moment to remind you, pleading you to turn around and offer yourself up to an alpha to take care of you. Poor spoiled omega. You reach Michael’s door and fling it open, hurrying inside and closing it behind you. Just after the lock clicks, Lucifer barrels against the door, having broken out of Gabriel’s grip.

“Omega!” Lucifer’s alpha cries out, banging his fist on the door. “Open! Now!” You sink to the floor, your omega fighting you to obey. Your stomach hurt so much now, and you felt empty. The knocking stops as Gabriel gets a hold of him again, dragging him away from the door.

“I’m sorry about this, Princess! He doesn’t mean it, I swear! You just smell too good right now!” Gabriel calls out to you. Lucifer huffs loudly. Your omega knew damn well he did meant it. “We’re going to go get Michael. Just stay there!” Gabriel says. It took some time, but you heard them leave, the ornate doors shutting harshly.

You whine as you writhe in pain, curling up in a ball on the floor. You needed an alpha, any alpha. Heat radiates from your skin, making you feel sick. You focus on your breathing, trying to stay still. Hopefully, Michael would come quickly. There were rare stories of omegas going too long without a knot during their heat and dying from the pain. You were unsure of how long you laid there, Michael opening the door breaking your haze. 

“Oh, little one.” His stern face instantly becomes contrite, and he scoops you up off the floor and carries you to the bed. “My brothers told me your heat had reemerged, but I had no idea you were in this condition.” Michael coos, laying you down on your back. He pushes the hem of his shirt up to your stomach, leaving you bared to him as he stood between your legs. You whimper softly and reach up for him, your mind fevered. Michael hurriedly unfastens his pants before pushing in, his arms sliding around you to hug you against his chest. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I had to go. I should have taken you with me.” He coos softly, setting a slow pace. You mumble softly, nuzzling your cheek against him.

“Is okay. Forgive you.” Your omega whispers as she takes control, tilting your head to tug on his ear with your teeth. “Need you. Please.” You buck your hips against him, hinting you needed more. Michael chuckles softly before giving you what you needed, hands worshipping your body as he kept you underneath him, making love to you.

“I know, omega. I know.” Michael coos softly. “But I don’t forgive you yet.” He says, your blood going cold at his words. “I had that door locked for a reason, and you intentionally left the room. I still have to punish you for that.” He gives you a cheeky smile, licking his lips. Your cheeks warm, and you tried to picture what he had in mind. Both you and your omega were looking forward to it. “But after you’ve had my knot. And covered your scent.” He murmurs, moving to pull his shirt off as he unfurls his wings.

Your eyes widened at his wings. Sometimes more possessive angels would use their wings to scent mark their mates. It was mostly done to a pregnant mate to keep others away, but it wasn’t unheard of for some alphas to feel protective of a mate. You spread your own wings out underneath you, spreading your feathers across the bed. Michael’s eyes sparkle, pleased at your reaction.

“Good girl.” Michael purrs, picking up his pace inside you. He leans down to kiss along your neck, drawing a loud purr from your throat. You turn your head to give him better access. Smirking, Michael takes advantage, licking and nipping at your neck. “Behave for me, and I might go easy on you. I’m not pleased you tried to leave this room. You could have been hurt.”

You resist the urge to roll your eyes, and instead chirp at him softly, turning to nip the tip of his nose. Michael blinks in surprise, then moves to press his lips to yours, squashing any ideas of rebellion you may have had. Soon enough, you fell his knot catch inside you, filling your womb with his seed. Your legs lock behind him, wanting to keep him close as your fever finally abated. Michael hums softly, reaching down to tease your clit, bringing you over with him. His wings start to drip oil on yours, smearing you with his scent. For a while, you remain in his embrace as you breath in his earthy scent, nuzzling your nose against his neck. 

“Now you smell like me. Mine.” Michael hums softly, arms tucking under you. “You have no idea how it made my blood boil earlier. Gabriel dragged Lucifer into the throne room, raving about how wonderful you smelled.” He growls, eyes flashing. A heavy blush reddens your face and ears, and you mumble a soft apology. Michael shakes his head. “That won’t happen again. My brothers will always know you are mine.” He says, flapping his wings sharply. Smirking, you hide your face against his neck. You liked seeing him jealous like this. If Michael choose you again for the next games… you would be sure to take advantage.

Your face falls slightly as you remember you would only have Michael’s attention like this until the end of the omega games. You would then return home with your sisters, fighting at their sides where you belonged. Your omega whines inside you softly, insisting you could belong here too. You’d only be allowed to stay if you were pregnant, though. And angel pregnancies were rare, despite you being in heat. A small sigh leaves your lips, but Michael just nuzzles you, assuming you were worn out. 

“Hey, no. You can’t go to sleep yet.” Michael coos teasingly. “I still have to punish you. Make sure you don’t wander off on your own again.” His deep voice purrs as he licks the shell of your ear. You lick your lips, slightly turned on.

“What are you going to do to me?” You ask, trying to keep your tone blank. “Forty lashes with a cat of nine tails?”

“What? No!” Michael gives you a horrified look that quickly turns gruff as he realizes you were joking. “Naughty!” He fusses, flicking your forehead. “No, nothing that will leave a scar. I like your skin unmarred.” You give him a playful pout in response. Smirking back, he reaches down to massage your hip. “Don’t look so disappointed. I’m still debating whether to use my hand or my belt.” His smirk grows wider as you lick your lips. “Oh? So you like being punished, then. I’ll have to be more creative with you in the future.” He coos as his knot deflates enough to slip out of you. You whine softly as you feel empty again.

Michael hums and pulls up his pants, refastening them before sitting on the bed beside you. Eyeing him warily, you make a half-hearted effort to run, but to no avail. His hand grips your hair and tugs you over his lap, bum in the air.

“No!” You cry out, hands going to cover your backside. Michael tuts his teeth and pulls your hands away, trapping them with one hand behind your back.

“I will punish you as I see fit. You are mine now, omega.” Michael says steadily, his free hand palming your skin. Raising his hand, he slaps down once, leaving a stinging red handprint. He gives a satisfied hum as you chirp indignantly at him, flashing omega blue eyes at him defiantly. “Why do I have the feeling this won’t be the last time I’ll have to do this with you?” He purrs, then resumes your spanking until you were a wiggling, moaning mess. One hand slips between your legs, feeling how much you had actually enjoyed it. “This is supposed to be a punishment, you know.” He teases.

“Bite me.” You growl back at him, and he just laughs and stands, setting you on your feet. Holding your wrist, he drags you to the corner of the room.

“Stand here. Not a word until I tell you otherwise.” Michael says firmly, pecking your lips before turning you to face the corner. Your cheeks flush to match your rear in embarrassment. You hear Michael humming behind you as he moves to lift the back of his shirt from your bottom, pinning up higher on your back to give him a good view of his handiwork. Chuckling softly, he returns to sit on the bed. You could feel his eyes on you the entire time, daring you to defy him. Feeling brave, you look back over your shoulder, sticking your tongue out. Childish, but it got a rise out of him in more ways than one. 

As Michael rises from his perch, he pauses as someone knocks on the door. “Michael, we have a bit of a problem.” Gabriel’s voice calls out.

Michael snorts and walks over to stand behind you, wrapping his arms snugly around your waist. “Can’t it wait? I have my hands full at the moment.” He says, smirking down at you and making you shiver.

“Um… no. It really can’t.” Gabriel insists. “Lucifer’s gone into rut.” He responds, and Michael’s arms tighten around you, a low growl rising in his throat. Your heart starts to beat rapidly as your blood runs cold.


	5. Chapter Five

“Lucifer’s gone into rut.”

The words hang in the air, and Michael’s entire body tenses up. His hands knead your skin, but his mind was elsewhere.

“Alpha?” You ask quietly, leaning your head back on his chest to look up at him. His blue eyes blink and focus in on your face.

“Stay here.” Michael commands, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I’m going to find an omega for my brother, then I’ll be right back.” He says, giving you a soft smile. “Do not leave this room.” You nod steadily, and he gives you another quick peck before leaving, forgetting about your previous defiance. Biting your lower lip worriedly, you busy yourself by straightening up the room. What seems like hours later, you hear two sets of footsteps outside the door.

“It can’t be helped. He only wants her.” You hear Gabriel’s voice. “You know most angels are still afraid of him. Even if we could find another willing omega, Lucifer would reject them.” He insists, and Michael growls. Even you tremble in fear from the irritation coming off him in waves, and you couldn’t even see him. 

You wring your hands nervously. An alpha in full rut was like an omega in heat. It was particularly painful for either party when not satisfied properly, even lethal under some circumstances. No matter how much Michael might want you to himself during the games, he wouldn’t risk Lucifer’s life. At least, you hoped he wouldn’t.

“Zariel?” Michael calls out, slowly opening the door. You greet him with an anxious grimace. Michael still looked irritable as he comes in, closing the door before Gabriel could follow him in. You saw the youngest archangel’s green eyes lock on you before his view was blocked. “Come here, little omega.” Your alpha says, crossing the room to sit at a chair and patting his lap. Gathering your courage, you perch yourself on his lap, your heated ass making you shift uncomfortably. 

Michael’s hands cup your face, and his eyes scan your face pensively. “I want to make something crystal clear. You are mine.” He says with a small growl, making your omega swoon internally. “But because of a situation beyond my control, I need to ask something of you. I will not force you, but my brother needs you.” He says, and you could see a small twitch in his jaw, as if he’d rather choke on his own words than spit them out. “With your consent, I will share you with my brother. Just temporarily until we can find another omega for him. He’s in a lot of pain.”

“And you’re really okay with this?” You ask quietly, shrinking back as his eyes laser in on you. “I don’t want to hurt or insult you. You’ve been very good to me.” You soothe him, subtly pressing your body against him. “I want to help Lucifer, but I fear the cost will be your scorn. To lose the way you look at me. The way you’ve made me feel.” You say, a slight blush rising to your cheeks.

“No, I’m not okay with it. I won’t ever be okay with it.” Michael says, then softens his face as he feels you shaking. “But I love my brother. I loved him even when he fell, even after all the time we were separated.” He says, closing his eyes. “I don’t want to share you, not after I’ve finally gotten you right where I want you.” He says with a small smirk before kissing your cheek. “Trust me. If anything, your concern for my brothers makes you more attractive to me. I will not ever scorn you. Promise.” He purrs softly, hugging you to his chest. You nuzzle against him, trying to give every affectionate gesture you can.

…

Michael’s arm stays securely around your waist as he leads you towards Lucifer’s room. You were still only wearing his shirt. Gabriel’s eyes light up and greet you as you reach the door.

“You came. Thank Father.” Gabriel breathes, blatantly ignoring the murderous look in Michael’s eyes. You just give the other archangel a timid smile as Gabriel opens the door for you. Inside, Raphael was ushering two frightened omegas away from Lucifer. The two girls bolted out the opened door, not even giving you a sparing glance as they fled. Lucifer roared loudly, bloodlust in his eyes as he tosses a nightstand into the door, the wood shattering into splinters.

Raphael’s eyes widen in disbelief as he sees you, then looks to Michael. Michael nods, gently pressing you forward before crossing his arms. He seemed resigned to this, but he was still unhappy. Guilt churned in your stomach. Raphael moves around you quickly, and the door shuts behind you with a click, leaving you alone with the devil.

“Lucifer.” You whisper his name quietly, taking a few steps toward him. Lucifer’s red eyes swivel to you, wings stretched out in a show of dominance. He was stripped down to just his pants hanging loosely off his waist, his chest heaving slightly. His eyes narrow as he recognizes you after a moment, the rut having already gotten to his brain.

“Omega.” His silky purr makes you weak at the knees, and he stalks up to you, hands gripping the neckline of Michael’s shirt. With an effortless rip, the cloth drops to your feet, leaving your nude form completely exposed to his inspection. Your shiver makes him lick his lips, and his wings wrap around you, blocking any escape.

With a small twinge of guilt, you reach up to stroke his cheek. “Alpha.” You coo softly, inching closer. Lucifer drinks in the sight of you greedily, and you feel a drip on your shoulder. Looking up, you realize he was already getting his scent on you. Oh sweet Father, Michael was going to throw a fit, the absolute mother of all tantrums.

Your thoughts are interrupted as Lucifer quickly scoops you up, grinding himself against your heat. A soft moan falls from your lips before being swallowed by Lucifer’s lips. His hands splay under your ass as he carries you towards his bed. You whine softly as he kneads the tender flesh. Your cheeks were still flaming red.

Lucifer sets you down by the edge of the bed, but growls when you turn to climb up. His hand grabs the back of your neck, pressing your face and chest down into the sheets, sore bottom on display. A low pleased purr rises from his throat at the sight. Blushing, you realize both alphas would love to punish you. Sadistic bastards. Playfully, you wiggle your hips. Lucifer’s grip only tightens on your neck, reminding you of how vulnerable you were beneath him. His free hand quickly undoes his pants, and you hear them drop to the floor.

Licking your lips, you try to turn your head to see him naked. No such luck. Lucifer bent over you, teeth snapping your ear. You feel him slide into you from behind. Thankfully, you were still wet as he stretched you out. Alphas weren’t known for being patient creatures on a good day, never mind during a rut.

“Alpha. Need you.” Your omega purrs as she rises to the surface, your skin starting to heat up. “Need your knot.” You bat your eyelashes at him. Spurred on, Lucifer pulls out partway before shoving himself in as deep as he could. Holy fuck! Were all the archangels this big?

“Mine.” Lucifer snaps, wings flapping aggressively, his scent filling your nose. “All mine. My omega.” While omegas tended to be soft and cuddly during their heats, alphas tended to be the opposite. They could even be a little too aggressive, at times. You whine back at him softly, tilting your head to expose your neck. Pleased, Lucifer rewards you with a string of soft kisses along the junction of your shoulder.

“Alpha.” You purr softly, extending your wings submissively. The alpha increases his pace, as if afraid someone would try and snatch you away before he could knot you. His hands move to support your body under him, one finger playing with your clit. The stimulation has you pressing back against him, clamoring for more. “Please, please, please!” Lucifer continues to rut you until his knot finally swells, locking you against him. You cum with a breathy sob, nuzzling your face into the blanket. Behind you, the red in Lucifer’s eyes subside to a molten gold, and he watches you silently for a moment before easing you both into bed. 

You calmly take in the different scent. Michael has a musky earth scent, while Lucifer’s was much richer, like spiced cider and sandalwood. Blushing softly, you relax, imagining taking in both scents at once. Lucifer curls around you protectively, wing arching over. His arm wraps around your belly, anchoring you to him. Nuzzling your hair, he starts to hum softly, soothing you to rest.

…

A day passes as you help each other keep the pain at bay, finding both relief and comfort. Right now, you and Lucifer laid facing each other as he stroked your cheek. You smile as you met his eyes, pushing back the memory of his rejecting your company and sending you away.

“Zariel.” Lucifer smirks softly. “Where has your mind wandered? Won’t you stay here with me?” The question had no malice, but all the weight of a two-edged sword. “Tell me.”

“I’m here, but I’m also back at the cage several years ago.” You answer softly, watching the wince ruin his features. “Sorry, I don’t mean to drag you back there, but I’m stuck. Your words haunt me. We didn’t exactly part on the best terms.”

“I said it would be best if you kept your distance for a while. And it’s been awhile.” Lucifer answers back, his teeth worrying his lower lip as his fingertips trace your jaw. “Michael and I have made our peace. We aren’t going to fight again. You have nothing to fear now.” He moves forward to hug you to his body, but your hand pushes back against his chest stubbornly.

“You also said you didn’t want me, or my stupid books. Remember?” A small tear rolls down your cheek, released from years of repression. “You had never wanted me to come see you in the first place. And you don’t lie.” You say, eyes narrowing. “So which is it? Am I just a toy to you, or are you a liar?” His arms go slack.

“Don’t use that tone with me, little one.” Lucifer glares at you, eyes showing a spark of the red that had came with the Mark of Cain. “I do not lie. I have never lied, and never will. However, at the time I was only stated my feelings at that particular moment.”

“So at that particular moment? And now you want me? So I am a toy!” You growl, shoving him off completely as you get up, pacing the room. “I am not something you can just throw away and come back for when you please!”

“You are not a toy to me! I love you! I have always loved you.” Lucifer roars, getting up. You stay frozen still at his words as he grabs you and presses you against the wall, trapping you as his hands hold your wrists. “I sent you away so you wouldn’t share my punishment or my crime. You would have been killed if you had been found near the cage. I had nothing I could offer you. I couldn’t offer you a place by my side, nor a home to share. I had nothing.” He tilts his head and presses a soft kiss to your neck. “But now, I can give you the world.”

“I don’t want the world.” You state softly, eyes shining blue. “I only want someone to stay at my side. As my sisters and I are bound by unbreakable oaths and blood to fight at each other’s sides, I want someone who will stand with me at my worst. And not insult me when I want to stand with them for the same.” Lucifer’s eyes soften, and he moves to press his lips against yours.

“I won’t insult you like that again. If you give me the chance.” Lucifer offers, teeth tugging at your lower lip. “Forgive me. What I told you then was true, but also what I tell you now. I want you here with me. To stay.” He says before releasing your wrists. You wrap them around his neck to hug him as your legs wrap up around his waist. With a loud groan, Lucifer pushes up into you, your heat clenching around him.

“I forgive you.” You whisper back, eyes taking on a mischievous glint. “But since you waited so long to come for me, you also have your brother to contend with.” Lucifer’s eyes regain their red glint, and a thrill shoots up your spine as you see the jealousy in his eyes.

“Don’t mention my brother to me. Not here. Not now.” Lucifer growls, one hand going to grip your throat as he kisses you harshly. “Right now, you are mine.”

…

The door creaks open as Michael returns. It was the last day of the omega games. You had spent some of the games with Lucifer until his rut had subsided, and Michael had reclaimed you as soon as he could. True to his word, he hadn’t treated you any differently. If any change, he seemed more possessive and passionate. You had been with him the entire past day up until he had to leave to lead Heaven and fulfill his duties. You smirk and spread your legs as you lay on his bed, one hand snaking between your legs to stroke your clit. Michael’s eyes trace your form as he locks the door, then moves to stand at the foot of the bed in front of you.

“Is this still your heat talking, or are you just happy to see me?” Michael asks, smirking back as his eyes follow your fingers. You don’t answer him with words. Instead, you tilt your head back and let out a lewd moan. You lift your hips slightly, inviting him in. Michael hums softly, and you hear the sounds of his clothes hitting the floor. 

“Need you, Alpha. At least one last time.” You say with a pout, pushing out your lower lip. Michael grins as he covers your body with his, moving your hand out of the way. Soon, you would return to your sisters, and these past days would be your favorite dream to relive over and over again when you were able to rest.

“How is your wing?” Michael murmurs as he presses his lips to yours and knees your legs farther apart. You snort softly and roll your eyes, pushing at his chest. He doesn’t back off, his eyes flashing blue. “If you aren’t fully healed, you shouldn’t return to combat so quickly.” He chides. With a growl, you wrap one leg around him and use your momentum to switch positions, pinning him to the bed.

“My wing is healed enough. And the scars will fade.” You say, spreading your wings out assertively. “Besides, if I delay too long, my sisters might think you’ve kidnapped me and mount a rescue mission.” You say with a sly wink. With one hand pushing down on his chest, you lower yourself down on his shaft. You liked being on top, but weren’t sure how long your alpha would let you be like this. Both your alphas were very dominant, so you would have to take what you could get. 

“They wouldn’t be wrong.” Michael says with a moan as you rocked your hips forward. “Maybe it’ll be a trap. Attract two more omegas for my brothers.” He grins up at you smugly, then tilts his head as you frown. “What’s wrong?”

“Only one of my sisters is an omega. The other one is a beta.” You say softly. “You’ve met her, remember? Amitiel? Who always hangs back during the games?” You pick up your pace, needing relief. “My omega sister is Purah. She’s been with Gabriel before. For a few games, I think.”

“Purah?” Recognition and horror cross Michael’s face. “I remember her! She stole my bathrobe one games when Gabriel brought her back here!” You giggle softly. That did sound like Purah, your kleptomaniac sister.

“You’re lucky that’s all she took.” You purr softly, running your fingertips down his bare chest. “She once came home with a barrel of pirate’s treasure and a baby dragon.” You then reach up to thread your fingers through his hair, claiming his lips. 

“A baby dragon? What did she do with it? And how did she smuggle it past the gates?” Michael says, looking utterly confused as you laugh.

“We kept him, of course.” You respond, intentionally leaving the other question unanswered. It was a secret you would take to your grave. “We named him Fafnir, after the Nordic human’s story. He now guards our fireplace and hoards our snacks.” Michael didn’t know if you were being serious or not, but he was growing inpatient. He wanted to knot you. His hands grab your hips tightly as he thrusts up inside you, determined to watch you fall apart around him.

“Don’t get too comfortable when you return to your sisters. I might be tempted to kidnap you. Bring you back here and chain you to my bed.” Michael purrs before one hand goes to play your clit, nose widening at your scent. His wings spread out on the bed. “Maybe I shouldn’t let you go back.”

“I think you underestimate my sisters. And me.” You tilt your head. “You have no idea of what I’m capable of.” How could he? The archangels were in their own plane, set apart from the rest of the angels. “I would hope I’d surprise you. Besides, I’d only have to wait for you to go into work to escape.” Your tone turns teasing before you throw your head back and keen, legs squeezing around him as you cum. Michael groans loudly, his knot inflating and catching inside you. He pants heavily and hugs you to his chest as you both ride out your highs, nuzzling his face into your neck.

“Mmm. I’d learn and adjust.” He responds when he catches his breath. “Or I would just start taking you with me. Let you keep my lap warm during meetings.” He teases, teeth tugging at your ear. “Take you over and over again until you have my pup in your belly.” His eyes flash a stormy blue as your omega trembles inside you, giving a wanton cry.

Having a child with another angel was very binding, not to mention rare. Angels didn’t marry as humans did. It was something Father had forbidden for his heavenly children. An angel child meant those two angels were mates for life, and couldn’t “divorce,” so to speak. And for another angel to desire a child with a particular angel… well, it was one of the highest forms of a compliment.

“I… thank you.” You murmur back, stifling your urge to tease him. Maybe he would pursue you another omega games one day. You turn your head to smile at him, pecking his lips.

…

Several hours later, you head back to your quarters. You had “borrowed” another one of Michael’s shirts, since your clothes were torn to ribbons and you hadn’t exactly packed an overnight bag. As you sneak into living area, Purah suddenly pops out of her room, nearly scaring you to death.

“So how was it? I want details!” She says, flopping on the couch and smirking as she notes your attire. Amitiel’s door opens as she joins you as well, a subtle smile on her face. Guilt rose up inside you again as you remember her being so excited at the idea of Raphael participating.

“I… it was…” You blush heavily. “Incredible.” Your sisters light up and pat the couch. You wouldn’t even have the luxury of a shower before they had antagonized you for every detail.


	6. Chapter Six

“So? Both of them?” Purah asks, giving you a sly wink. “At the same time, right?” Your omega groans internally, wishing that fantasy had come true.

“No. They were both pretty territorial. If they’d been in the same room, they would have focused on fighting each other more than me.” You say with a pout, relaxing back into the couch. You watch as Fafnir sticks his head out of the fireplace, flicking his tongue at you. You blow him a kiss before focusing back on your sisters. “Michael only let Lucifer have me as long as necessary. Once his rut was over, Michael all but kicked the door down to drag me back.” You say with a fond smile at the memory.

“But you want them both, don’t you?” Amitiel asks quietly, analyzing your face carefully. Both you and Purah stare at her. Amitiel blushes slightly, not liking to be the center of attention. “I mean, you don’t prefer one over the other. And your omega side wants them both equally.” It was your turn to blush.

“I could never have them both.” You answer, skirting around her question. “You know our customs. To really be bonded with one angel, you have to have a hatchling. I’ve never heard of an angel having more than one mate, have you?” You shift to curl your legs up under you, frowning slightly. Angels mated for life once they had a child, and never sought the comfort of another angel afterwards. The bond was unbreakable. “And even if I was pregnant… I would lose the other one in the process.” You say sadly, not wanting to picture hurting either one.

“That doesn’t answer the question, though. You still want them both. At the same time.” Purah says, already knowing the answer. Raising an eyebrow, she tosses a pillow at you. Shrieking, you catch it and jump up, standing on the couch.

“Do not!” You lie, lunging to smack her with the pillow. Giggling, Purah grabs another pillow as you both jump onto the coffee table for your duel. Amitiel groans, but her eyes brighten as she joins the fun.

…

The next morning, you wake with a groan. You and your sisters had fallen asleep in the living area after your pillowfight. You grimace and sit up, carefully removing feathers from your tangled hair. Purah snores from underneath a nearby blanket, while Amitiel sat perched in her chair, her owl-like eyes flitting towards you. She was the only early bird in your squad.

“We’ll be flying out for a mission soon. Our orders came about an hour ago.” Amitiel says, taking a sip of her coffee. You sigh softly, but get up. You wanted to at least clean up a bit. Your group would probably be returning to Purgatory, and you didn’t want the monsters to smell archangel on you. It would make you a glowing beacon for trouble. “Also, a letter came for you. Hand-delivered by Zachariah.” Amitiel says, holding out the unopened parcel. Your sister waits patiently as you read, your eyes widening.

“That smug son of a bitch!” You growl, wings shaking in fury. Purah blinks and looks up, lips curling upwards in amusement.

“What? Another summons?” Purah asks, slightly groggy. Amitiel frowns, looking a bit concerned. Eyes flashing blue, you begin to read the news aloud. Apparently, Michael had pulled your superior, Eurielle, in for a private word. Your squad was reassigned, effective immediately.

“Guard duty? Seriously? This bites!” Purah complains, flopping back down. Your squad’s new assignment was guarding a sixteen-year-old human child that was destined to become the next prophet when the current one died. It was child’s play, and a waste of Heaven’s resources. “Humans are so boring!”

“I told him my wing was fine. It’s healed.” You grit out between your teeth. Amitiel took one look at your face and started to laugh. Your eyes narrow at her, wishing all the pillows weren’t decimated.

“I think it’s kind of sweet. He’s trying to look out for you.” Amitiel says, smiling. Her face contorts slightly as she sees your expression. “I mean… how dare he? What a dick!” She tries to look scary, but fails miserably. You huff and get up to go take a shower, plotting revenge.

…

You watch as the human child gets ready for school, applying way too much makeup to impress a bunch of people who wouldn’t even notice. Your squad perched in a tree outside her apartment building, invisible to most beings. Humans milled about below, squabbling with each other as they race to go to work, as they followed the same routine for every day of their short little lives.

“What’s-her-name is going to be late for class. Should we give her a lift?” Purah asks out of boredom, slouching on her branch. You shake your head as Amitiel chides her.

“You know the rules. We aren’t supposed to interfere or be seen unless she’s in actually danger. She must face the consequences for her decisions. We’re angels, not fairy godmothers.” Amitiel says sternly, although she glances at the time on the human’s alarm clock. Sighing softly, you toss a pebble at the wall adjacent to her window, making a loud popping noise. The girl startles, lipstick smearing her cheek.

“Shit! I’m late!” The girl’s eyes widen as she notices the time, hurriedly wiping the makeup off the lower half of her face before grabbing her schoolbag and charging at the door. You roll your eyes as Amitiel raises an eyebrow.

“What? She’s already late. At least she won’t miss all her classes.” You say with a carefree shrug. The girl bolts out of the building, hurrying to catch a ferry across the East River. Your new charge lived in Brooklyn, New York, near the infamous Brooklyn Bridge.

“How long has it been since we’ve been in New York?” Purah asks as the three of you take to the air, flying leisurely about the panicked teenager. “Was it about forty-three years ago? I wonder if that little pizza place by the river is still open.” She muses. “Maybe we could go visit once the kid is asleep.”

“Maybe.” You say, the soft breeze blowing your hair. “Oh, look. She made it to the boat on time.” You chuckle, slightly amused. The three of you tail the boat, effortlessly keeping up. Your wing was a bit sore, but you wouldn’t admit it, even to your sisters. He wouldn’t have the satisfaction about being right. Soon enough, your charge makes it to school, although she is out of breath. The three of you find another place to wait, keeping your secret vigil.

“Demon.” Purah says with a nod, pointing at a teacher three classrooms over from your charge. “Doesn’t seem aware, though. Low level.” She tilts her head. “Should we eliminate them?”

“Nah, let’s wait to see if they do anything. We don’t want to attract attention to the girl.” Amitiel says, and you almost agree. Then you remember you probably wouldn’t have anything else exciting happen today.

“One of us can keep an eye on the girl. The other two can investigate.” You say, a twinkle in your eye as you glance at Purah. She gives you a wicked grin as she spreads her wings. Amitiel pouts slightly, but understood what you were all feeling. You were restless from having been couped up too long.

…

“A demon?” Eurielle looked up at you after she finished reading the report. You and Purah hadn’t gotten any useful information out of the demon, so you had disposed of it quietly. Your sisters were guarding the girl back on Earth, while you informed your superior about the demon being in proximity. “This mission was supposed to be a breeze while you recovered. There shouldn’t have been anything there.” She says with a frown, tucking the report away. Your wings bristle, but you keep calm. Eurielle could find something even more boring than your current assignment, if she choose.

“We took care of the problem. My team is more than capable of taking out a few pesky demons.” You meet her eyes. “My wing is healed enough. Please. Just let us fulfill our mission.” You say, almost pleading. Your squad didn’t need to demoted to a simpler mission. Besides, the human squirt was starting to grow on you.

“Fine. I’ll leave you three on the case, but-” The door to Eurielle’s office swings open. Zachariah struts in, ignoring you completely. “What can I do for you?” Eurielle asks, curled lip barely hiding her disgust. She gives you a subtle eyeroll, dismissing you politely as Zachariah prattled on about how another Doreshki unit has disrespected him. You slip out quietly, wanting to return to your sisters before you missed anything interesting.

“Umph!” You run into another angel on the way out, but he catches you before you fall. “Sorry, I-” You look up as a familiar scent enters your nose, and Lucifer smirks at you. “What are you doing here?” You ask, eyebrows furrowing. He had no business being near Doreshki headquarters.

“The real question is why you are here. Michael said he made sure you would have some safe little side job, but you’re already back here for paperwork.” Lucifer raises his eyebrows. “Having problems so soon?” His tone was teasing, but your feathers were already ruffled.

“It was just one stupid demon. It wouldn’t have been a big deal if it hadn’t been too close to our charge.” You glare up at him, seething as he chuckled softly. Wanting to wipe that look off his face, you firmly push him back against a pillar, getting his attention. “I can handle myself just fine. I’m stronger than I look. You made me tough, remember?”

“I remember. I don’t doubt you, Princess.” He says, his voice getting deeper as he leans down to kiss you. You murmur softly against his mouth in protest. He then turns the tables on you, switching places and pressing you against the pillar. His knee glides up along the inside of your thighs to your groin, teasing you. “I know more about you than you do.” He groans as your teeth tug at his lower lip. His hands go to your hips, hoisting you up. Your legs squeeze around his waist by instinct. Smirking, one of his hands grab both of yours, pinning them above your head on the pillar. “I could make you cum over and over again without barely having to touch you.” He promises, tongue slipping into your mouth as he rolls his hips against you.

Internally, you roll your eyes. You weren’t that easy to please. “You aren’t the first to say that to me, you prick.” His eyes flash red at you as he pauses. You’d gotten his attention. “Do you have any idea how many alphas have overused that line?” You taunt, your omega growing excited at that wicked look in his eyes. You were a glutton for punishment. “Do you have any idea how many alphas I’ve had? Oh, and betas aren’t that much better. In case you were wondering.” You purr, watching his jealousy grow.

“Careful, Zariel. Remember your place, little omega.” Lucifer’s eyes were glowing red, but pupils were blown wide. It only made you wetter. “I could have you any time I wanted you, and you wouldn’t even protest, would you?” His free hand undoes his pants. Your eyes widen. He would go that far here? Where anyone could see? Your breath hitches, and your nails claw at his back hungrily.

“Alpha!” You whine softly, tilting your head to show off your neck. Your omega preens within you, begging him to do it. “Please?” Lucifer groans softly, lips caressing your exposed flesh. “I need it.” You say, your hands fighting free to undo your pants. Angels didn’t usually have sex so soon after the games, but this felt right. Lucifer growls before giving in, adjusting your clothes so he could push in. Your eyes roll back in your head as your body takes a moment to adjust, your hands moving to hold onto his shoulders for dear life.

“When you return to your sisters, you’ll be covered in my scent. You’ll reek of sex, and everyone will know who claimed you.” His breath warms your neck. “If you can even walk after this.” He whispers smugly.

“Cocky alpha. You really need some new lines.” You purr back as you lick by his ear. “You had me all to yourself for days, and I could still walk on my own if I wanted. Don’t flatter yourself.” He leans his head back, glaring at you. “Oops. Maybe you should teach me my place.” You lick your lips, hoping he would punish you. “Where is that, again?”

With a roar, Lucifer rapidly increases his pace, slamming up into you. A small crack started to appear on the pillar, but you couldn’t care less. It felt too damn good. Your eyes closed as you ride higher and higher until you saw white, a loud gasp dragged from your lungs. Lucifer’s knot swelled and caught inside you, securing you to him. He leans against you, keeping you pressed against the column as he rests for a moment.

“By my side.” Lucifer whispers to you after a moment, turning his head to kiss your cheek chastely. “Your place is by my side. To walk with me on my worst days, and my company to keep on yours. Forever as equals.” He nuzzles his head into your neck, and you let yourself enjoy the moment while it lasted.

…

You land a short walk from your charge’s apartment building, deciding to savor a moment to yourself before rejoining your sisters. You were rarely ever alone. Making sure no one was around to see, you made yourself visible before walking out to the sidewalk lining the cobbled streets. The loud sounds of the city bustled around you, despite the calmness you felt. You smile as you watch some human children suckering their parents into buying snacks from a local vendor, until you caught a whiff of the food. Your stomach churned, and you quickly dove to a trashcan and began to hurl. How could they eat that?

After a moment, you straighten up, feeling woozy. Maybe Lucifer had been right. Walking wasn’t the best idea right now. You slowly disappear down an empty alley before turning invisible and spreading your wings, returning to your sisters.

“What took you so long? It was just a simple report.” Purah remarks, leaning back in her spot in the tree. Her eyes then widen as her omega gets a whiff of you.   
“Wait. You did actually report to Eurielle, right?” Amitiel grins at you happily.

“I did. I just got distracted on the way back.” You say, stretching your limbs before looking over to check on the girl. She was safely in her room, playing on her phone while watching a movie. “She’s still awake? Don’t human children still have bedtimes?” You ask, changing the subject.

“Go. To. Sleep.” Purah starts waving her hands at the window, as if weaving a spell. “Go to sleep so parties we may reap. And have good food to eat.” She says, making you and Amitiel giggle. The three of you keep watch for another hour or two until the kid falls asleep, dropping her phone on the floor as she grabs a pillow. “Finally. I thought I’d have to pop in there and knock her out the old fashion way.” Purah says happily, standing up on the branch. “Pizza.”

“Pizza.” You agree, standing with Amitiel. “And booze.” You add, licking your lips. If you were going to be stuck with some lame assignment on Earth, your squad might as well have a little fun. Your group takes to the sky, gliding with ease between the tall buildings. There were so many humans clustered in this one area. It even made the barracks in Heaven look spacious!

…

“I miss Purgatory, but Earth has its charms, too.” Purah says drunkenly, downing another shot as the three of you sit at a bar and enjoy some of Earth’s best creations. “I mean, sure. Our assignment could be more exciting, but at least we’re together.” Amitiel nods and sips at her fruity drink. You sigh contently and glance around the bar. The humans were so lucky. They had the world at their fingertips, and most didn’t seem to notice.

“Maybe we’ll get some excitement soon. I heard the girl talk about sneaking out to join her friends at a party.” Amitiel says, batting her eyes at the bartender as a silent plea for more. He obliges, and Amitiel sighs blissfully. You smirk and get up for another slice of pizza, but the world starts to spin. You grab the chair, resisting the urge to throw up. What the heaven was wrong with you?

“Zar?” Purah asks in concern, and both your sisters narrow in on you. You shake your head and wave them off. You just needed some fresh air. Purah frowns. This wasn’t normal for you; you were far from a lightweight.

“I’m fine. Just a bit dizzy.” You promise, straightening up. “I’m going to go back and check on the kid. Stay and have another round of drinks for me.” You say, composing yourself before heading towards the door. Your sisters were still worried, but they let you go. They trusted you would tell them if something was awry.

Outside, your head clears as you gaze up at the night sky. It was hard to see the stars here, but the heavens were always beautiful. You take your time walking back to the apartment building. Maybe you had needed this. Some time off to enjoy your father’s creations. You smile as you pass a small park, watching a mother goose herd her gaggle of goslings in for the night.

“Pup.” Your omega pipes up, fighting her way to the front of your mind. You shake your head and smile. She had a one track mind, just like you. “Need a bigger nest.” She purrs softly, and you frown. It was too early to know if you were pregnant. Most angels didn’t know until a week or so after the games. There was a big announcement celebration and everything in Heaven. With a shiver, you hasten back to the apartment building.

Deciding it wouldn’t hurt, you pop into the girl’s room, ignoring her sleeping form on the bed as you sit on the bed. Your omega growls at you, trying to get your attention. “Pup is really strong. Need to go home.” She whines, and you scowl. During pregnancy, the little one fed off the mother’s grace, leaving her severely weakened.

“We’re not pregnant. It’s too early to tell anyway.” You whisper aloud, not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl. Lights flash outside the window, and you feel uneasy. You get up and walk to the window, looking out to see a small van parked outside. Six men got out, and your blood boils.

Demons. All six were demons. Curling your lip, you reach out for your sisters on instinct. You could handle six demons yourself, but the girl shouldn’t be left unprotected. You crouch by the window so they wouldn’t see you on accident. They started towards the building, and you got your angel blade out.

You were ready.


	7. Chapter Seven

The demons silently entered the apartment building, crowding the elevator as they made their way up. Growling softly, you opened the girl’s closet before scooping her up and placing her inside. It wasn’t the best hiding spot, but at least she was out of plain sight. You stalk through the apartment, glancing in one of the rooms to make sure the girl’s parents were fast asleep. Making sure everything was secure, you exit the apartment, using your grace to lock the door behind you. In the center of the hallway was a drywall pillar. Sliding behind it, you use your ears to track the elevator.

“We’re coming.” You hear Amitiel in your head, and knew they were on the move. Breathing softly, you relax for just a moment until the elevator dings. The enemy was here. You swivel out from behind the pillar, blade shining bright in the moonlight. The demons eye you warily, spreading out across the hall.

One of the demons darts towards your unarmed side. “Divide and conquer!” His infamous last words poured from his lips before you spun and stabbed through his chest, the demon dropping dead. Your wings spread out behind you as your eyes flash, your blood singing in your veins. You were created for battle and bloodlust, an emissary of death and destruction. As a Doreshki, this is what Father created you to do. The other demons charge, and you danced with your blade. You would not let them reach your charge.

You had no idea what the humans around you thought, but their dogs were unhappy. In a nearby apartment, a dachshund raising an alarm, clawing at the door. One by one, the demons fell until only one remained. You had a few scrapes and cuts, but nothing serious. The bitch backed away from you, slowly moving back towards the elevator. You needed to end this quickly, before you drew more attention. The echoing cacophony of dogs barking was nearly deafening.

Your eyes narrow, your blade heating as blue flames rippled down towards the tip. Your angel blade wasn’t built to withstand the flames like your Doreshki swords, but it would have to do. The flames were just an extension of your true nature, a warning to others to beware. Ignoring the pain from your wing and from the few cuts, you move towards the remaining demon. She hisses and turns to run, running straight into another angel’s blade.

Her eyes flash and roll back in her head before her body hits the floor, and Gabriel smirks at you. “Hope you don’t mind, Princess. I let you have your fun with the others, but I was getting bored.” He says, leaning against the wall. The blue flames recede from your blade as you registered the fight was over. Scowling down at the blade, you noticed the metal still glowed and was starting to warp and splinter.

“You were following me?” You guess, tilting your head while biting back your rage and disgust. Michael had already interfered too much with your job, and this was just too much. “I can handle myself just fine. I’m not some fledgling that needs protection.” You growl, relaxing despite your irritation. The important thing was the prophecy girl was safe, and no humans had been harmed.

“I wasn’t following you, per say. I was in the neighborhood.” Gabriel says with a wink. “Messenger of God, Guardian of Children. All that jazz.” He says, snapping his fingers to clean up the hallway, removing the traces of demon scum. “Speaking of which, maybe we should take this to the roof? I love dogs and hate to be the cause of their distress.” He says, nodding towards the door. You breathe out and agree, following him out to the roof. Overhead, the sky glowed orange, red, and fuchsia, the stars blocked out by all the city lights and the overcast sky. You frown slightly, instantly missing the view of the constellations in all their splendor. 

“So Michael didn’t send you to watch over me?” You say, shifting your wings to soothe your ruffled feathers. You give him an eyeroll, making him chuckle. “No orders to stalk me and report back my every move?” You move to sit up on one of the rails, overlooking the city.

“Sorry, Princess. But no, I’m not here on orders.” Gabriel comes to perch beside you, reaching over and lightly touching your arm. Your wounds closed instantly, fastforwarding the healing process. “I get restless in Heaven from time to time. I was on Earth for so long, I forgot how to be an angel. Earth is just so much simpler.” He says, breathing out. “Cut my brother some slack. I know he’s making an ass out of himself, but he means well.”

“Does he?” You glance over at Gabriel, catching his eye. “All these thousands of years, and this is the first time he’s shown interest in me. Before this, I was invisible.” You say before gazing back up at the sky.

“You weren’t invisible.” Gabriel says, following your line of sight. “He just had other priorities he was trying too hard to balance. For instance, ruling Heaven. Showing our Father’s goodwill towards men and all that noise. Even prepping to fight Lucifer.” He sighs peacefully. “But now, Michael has more time on his hands, and the four of us are back together again. It’s only natural he’d think it’s time for other things. Such as starting a family.” His eyes drift to your stomach.

“It’s too early to tell.” You huff. “Omegas don’t typically even take pregnancy tests until a week after the games anyway. And let’s say I was. What then? Would I just be expected to drop everything and move in? I do have my own dreams, and my sisters. I can’t just up and leave them!” You retort. Gabriel goes to say something, but gets distracted as your sisters approach from the air. He waves up at Purah, then leans over to whisper in your ear.

“Michael’s alpha has been driving him insane, swearing up and down that you’re pregnant. I’d think about getting tested early. Just to be cautious.” He stands up as your sisters get ready to land. “And maybe things will go back to normal if you’re not. If that’s what you really want.” Gabriel says with a wink at you before greeting your sisters. “You’re late.” He teases Purah. As the two start to bicker, Amitiel comes to check on you.

“Everything good?” She asks, her dark features contrasting with the bright lights. You give her a small half-smile, still stuck on Gabriel’s words. What did you really want?

“All good.”

…

After Gabriel had left, you and your sisters crashed in the tree outside of prophesy girl’s room. She had woken up on her own, thinking she had sleep-walked into her closet. Humans would do or say anything to justify their limited version of reality. Your two sisters had been curious about Gabriel’s sudden appearance, but you had shrugged it off. You got restless in Heaven from time to time as well. Your home was wherever you and your sisters were, whether that be Earth, Heaven, or Purgatory. 

“He’s such an alpha-whore.” Purah remarks, still on the topic of Gabriel as she tosses her hair back. “I swear he’d try to breed anything that moves. Did you hear he was with a beta in Heaven during the games? He seduced one that had stayed behind. Dinevah said he trapped her in the throne room.”

“And how does Dinevah know? She didn’t hang back during the games.” Amitiel says good-naturedly, giving you a wink. “You can’t accept everything you hear as the truth. Besides, you’re just jealous he didn’t pick you.” She says, laughing as Purah’s face flushes hot pink. “I had eyes on Gabriel and Raphael most of the time. I didn’t see him sneaking off to petition some poor beta.”

“OF COURSE you had eyes of Raphael.” Purah’s eyes lock on your sister, licking her lips. “In fact, I wonder if you paid attention to anything else.” Amitiel’s eyes narrow, and you suppress your laughter. Now that Purah had finally picked up on Amitiel’s crush, the teasing would be relentless. “Tell me. What color was Gabriel wearing?”

“I… I don’t pay attention to fashion, and you know that!” Amitiel huffs. She then turns to you, changing the subject. “Why was Gabriel hanging around anyway? Did Michael send him?” You shake your head.

“No. He just said he was in the neighborhood.” Your attention goes back to your charge as she suddenly decides to get dressed, even though it was still dark out. “We’re back on the clock.” You all watch as the girl sneaks out of her room, going to the elevator.

“Maybe she’s just going for a snack?” Amitiel tilts her head as the girl rides down to the first floor. As she emerges, she walks straight past the vending machines and out the front door. “Or maybe not.” Amitiel pouts as the three of you slide down from the tree, staying invisible while in pursuit. “We do need to file a report with Eurielle about that demon attack. That was deliberate. Maybe one of us should go?” She gives you a pointed look, but you shake your head. You had a feeling it would be difficult to leave Heaven again if you went now.

“Let’s just SEND her the report.” Purah says with an eyeroll. “It’s what she gave us those flatscreen things for, right? We can send her a video report and explain we’re on the move. We can’t do it in person.” She pulls out your unit’s tablet, much like the human version of technology. This one’s bandwidth extended to Heaven and Purgatory, though. Expertly, she powers the device on and opens the video-messaging system to Eurielle.

“Hey, this is Purah, reporting in. Our prophesy child was attacked by demons a while ago. We destroyed the enemy, no survivors. The humans are safe. We’d report in person, but we’re busy doing our job and tailing the girl wherever she goes. Thank you, bye!” She quickly ends the transmission before Amitiel could grab it from her and smirks impishly.

“That was very unprofessional!” Amitiel glares your sister down. “You barely gave her any information, and you’re just going to get her worried enough to send other angels down here!” She hisses. You chuckle softly, keeping your eyes on the girl as she makes a sharp turn to head through a park. 

“I told her what she needed to know, so-” Purah glances down as the tablet starts buzzing as Eurielle called back. “Actually, here you go. You’re right, you’re more professional than me.” Shoving the tablet into Amitiel’s hands, she takes off a run, slowing down to walk side-by-side with the girl, who was blissfully unaware of everything going on.

“Purah!” Amitiel complains, then accepts the call from Eurielle, holding it up so they could see each other properly. “Good evening, Eurielle! Er, good morning! We are all fine and keeping an eye on the prophesy child, as promised-”

“Save it. How many demons were there? And was the attack staged?” Eurielle asked, all business despite her appearance. Eurielle was a Doreshki like you; she was bonded to two sisters for all eternity. She was a proud omega, and her sisters were an alpha and a beta. Since the three were in charge, they had sworn off taking mates, but that didn’t mean they were celibate, especially with each other. One of her sisters, Habbiel, peers over her shoulder at Amitiel, an amused smirk on her face. Both of the leaders were barely clothed as they were in their chambers. “Amitiel, report.”

“There were six demons.” You spoke up and slide into view, taking the pressure off your shy sister. You were the only one who had been present during the time of the attack. “It seemed staged. They pulled up in a black van, and moved as a single unit towards the girl’s apartment. They knew what floor to go to, and they didn’t seem surprised to see me there.” You add, your face darkening as you recounted what happened. “All six are dead.”

“Did you check the van for evidence? What faction are they working for?” Eurielle asks, eyes deep and apprehensive. The demons in Hell had scattered into different groups after Lucifer’s return, and there was no clear ruler of Hell. You wince; none of you had thought to check the van. 

“We didn’t find anything, but Zariel and I will do another sweep while Purah stays with the girl.” Amitiel speaks up, lightly squeezing your hand offscreen. Eurielle’s eyes narrowed, but she didn’t question Amitiel. Amitiel rarely ever told anything besides the absolute and full truth.

“No. The three of you stay together, and with that human. We can’t lower our guard around her now.” Eurielle decides, and looks to Habbiel. “Gear up. Go with a group of our trackers to the van. Gather information and clean up anything left behind.” Habbiel nods and moves off-screen. You squeeze Amitiel’s hand in return, silently thanking her. “And Zariel? When the investigation is done and the girl is safely back at home, you are to return to Heaven for a general health evaluation. That’s an order.” She says, scrutinizing you and the holes ripped in your clothes from the fight. Bristling slightly, you nod, keeping your inner omega in check before she could sneer at the screen. After the transmission ends, you and Amitiel breathe a sigh of relief together.

“We didn’t check the van at all.” Amitiel admits, looking extremely guilty. “What if the demons were really stupid and left something in plain sight in the van?” You growl; it was extremely possible.

“Then we need to double back and check. We’ll have about three minutes, if my calculations are right.” You grumble, spreading your wings while sending a mental alert to Purah. Amitiel nods and flies with you, moving to the dark van as fast as you could.

Inside, the van was mostly bare except for empty bags of potato chips, crushed soda cans, and lazily discarded receipts. It was a pigsty. Sighing at Amitiel, you shake your head. Amitiel responds in the same, until her eyes lock on something underneath one of the seats. It was a cellphone with a small black emblem on the back. Neither of you recognized the symbol, but committed it to memory.

“Shit.” You hiss just as you hear the sound of angel wings. “Fuck. They’re here.” Amitiel glances over your shoulder, then laughs. Confused, you turn to see Gabriel standing behind you with his arms crossed and head tilted.

“Found something?” He asks, nodding towards the cellphone. Amitiel nods, knowing you both had been caught red-handed. “Give it to me. I’ll stay and make it look like I was being a Good Samaritan and helping with the investigation. Go protect prophesy girl.” He says as you both get out of the van.

“Thank you.” Amitiel says as she hands him the phone, then spreads her wings to fly out quickly. Before you could follow, Gabriel grabs your wrist.

“Be careful. And tell Purah she owes me one. Or two. She’ll know what.” Gabriel says with a crooked smile, then releases you. “And think about what I said!” You nod before taking off.

You had thought about it. And you were going to delay that test and health evaluation for as long as possible. Your place was here on missions with your sisters, not locked away in some fancy palace. Hopefully, your heart would accept this with time as well.

…

“I need another beer.” Purah says as she lounges on the couch, her body sprawled across you and Amitiel’s laps. “And vodka!” She belches, looking around. 

Prophecy girl had gone to a wild party and was currently passed out on the floor. All of the teenagers were knocked out, leaving only angels up to play at five in the morning. Purah had been helping herself to the booze left over and was more than a little tipsy. When she rises to get her next drink, she rolls onto the floor, groaning.

“I think tea might be a better option.” Amitiel says, giving you a small wink. You agree, and carefully climb over Purah to get up. Heading towards the kitchen, you check on a few of the humans along the way. All had too much alcohol in their systems, but no one was in danger. After making your way into the kitchen, you start brewing tea and coffee. Eyeing the humans, you set out some glasses of iced water as well. As you bumble about, the prophecy girl starts to stir. Unfortunately, your sisters are unaware as they bicker back and forth. The girl slowly sits up, blinking as she sees you in the kitchen.

“You!” She croaks out, and you freeze, slowly turning to face the girl. “You’re the one from my dream! The angel!” She tries to stand, but comically falls over. Cursing under your breath, you exit the kitchen, going to help the girl up. She shies away from you at first, but eventually lets you move her to one of the chairs by the island in the kitchen. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m your guardian angel, currently. Well, one of them.” You say nonchalantly. You could just wipe the girl’s memories later. Grabbing two glasses of water, you sit with her. “Drink. You’ll feel better.” You push one glass to her while gulping down the other. “And what do you mean you saw me in a dream? You shouldn’t even know I exist.”

“I… ah, my head.” The girl leans her face into her palm, pinching just above her nose. “I have weird dreams sometimes. Does this mean the rest of my dreams are real too? Demons, unicorns, dragons, and all that?” She asks as you place the glass of water directly in her other hand. Carefully, she takes a few sips.

“Yes, it’s real. But you really shouldn’t be having dreams like that. You should be dreaming about boys, or cute puppies and rainbows. Or whatever it is girls your age dream about.” You snort, relaxing back into your chair. The girl wasn’t the active prophet yet. Something was amiss.

“I’ve had weird dreams as long as I can remember. Ever since I was a kid.” The girl says, then spits out her water as Purah speaks up, surprising her.

“You’re still a kid!” Purah calls out from the floor. “Enjoy it while it lasts! One day, you’ll be old and wrinkly if we have anything to say about it.”

“Relax. Those are my sisters, your other guardian angels. You’re safe.” You tell the girl softly, watching as the girl relaxes. “That was Purah, and she’s with my sister Amitiel. And I am-”

“Zariel. I know who you are.” The girl responds, startling you. “Warrior Queen of Heaven, crowned with a ring stars. In my dream, I saw you sitting on a throne watching over the Earth.” She says, sipping more of her water and missing your jaw dropping. “Like I said, I’ve seen you before.”

“WHAT?” Purah and Amitiel call out from the next room, and you hear footsteps as they come to the kitchen. Biting your lower lip, you decide you need to put a stop this now.

“I’m just a regular angel, kid. A foot-soldier following orders.” You say slowly. “I don’t know why you saw me in a dream, but what you saw was wrong. I’m no queen.”

“Not yet.” The girl says with a smile, now looking you directly in the eyes. It was unnerving. “But you will be. And I’m going to live to see it. My name is Alice, by the way.” She extends her hand out to you, waiting for you to take it. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while! My life has been a bit hectic as of late, but I try to get my thoughts on paper when I can. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Name Origins:  
> Zariel - "Lion Princess"  
> Purah - "Angel of Forgetfulness"  
> Amitiel - "Angel of Truth"


End file.
